


Put a Little Love on Me

by Profilerincourage



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profilerincourage/pseuds/Profilerincourage
Summary: After the Battle of Winterfell, Ser Jorah Mormont is fighting for his life in a different way trying to recover from his nearly fatal wounds. Daenerys Targaryen now Queen of the Seven Kingdoms can’t bear to see him while he is like this...which causes problems as well as revelations.
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen/Jorah Mormont, Jorah Mormont & Daenerys Targaryen, Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 112
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at Jorah/Daenerys. This takes place in an AU after the season 8 finale. Jorah is recovering from his wounds in Kings Landing and Daenerys is now Queen. She starts realizing her feelings for him….y’all know how it goes. I plan to make this a multi-part series for as long as I have ideas!

Daenerys Targaryen heard Jorah’s screams radiating through the hall. They stopped her in her tracks. 

Pain galloped through her chest, though not the physical kind. The kind one felt when someone you loved was hurting. 

_Someone I love…_

The thought scared her. Ever since their survival at the Battle of Winterfell, Daenerys’ thoughts had been filled with her loyal knight. She worried for him, he was not out of the clear yet. His wounds….any other man would’ve fallen. 

_But not my Jorah._

Even during yesterday’s hasty coronation, she had thought of nothing but Jorah. Certainly not anything relating to getting the Seven Kingdoms back in order. 

_He should’ve been there,_ she thought. 

Jorah, the one who had been by her side since the beginning, the one that had never wavered in loyalty, the one who she most wanted to witness the crown being placed on her head, had missed it. 

He had been in the Maester Samwell Tarly’s care since their journey back to King’s Landing, bedridden. Stricken with fever from infection. 

And Daenerys had not been to see him. 

She had tried multiple times. Walking down the dark castle halls to his bed chamber, hoping he would put on an easy smile and tell her he was feeling better. But every time before she got to his door, she would hear sounds of distress. And she couldn’t handle seeing Jorah like that. Not again. 

He had almost died in her arms. 

Daenerys shook her head to clear it of such thoughts. She already had nightmares every night, she didn’t need them during the day as well. Nightmares of Jorah slipping away. 

For a moment as he lied bleeding in her arms, she had thought he had passed over. 

_“Jorah don’t you dare! Don’t you dare! Do you hear me!?”_ she had screamed, trying to shake him awake. 

Relief had flooded her system when she had felt his hand squeeze hers and his faint whisper, _“I wouldn’t dare Khaleesi.”_

Daenerys felt tears fill her eyes at the memory. 

Tyrion Lannister’s voice startled her out of her thoughts. 

“Your Grace….”

Daenerys saw her Hand’s look of confusion. What was the queen doing standing in the middle of a dark hallway? 

“I was just…,” she began, not quite sure what to say. “Are you going to check on Ser Jorah?” 

Tyrion was no fool. He could sense the love between the old knight and his queen, even if one of them had not admitted it to herself yet. They way they looked at each other….even before the final battle. There was no mistaking it. 

“I am, Your Grace. Would you like me to tell you how he is when I return?”

Daenerys sighed in relief. Tyrion could check on Jorah. 

“Yes thank you,” she said softly. 

Tyrion held out his hand, “If I may..”

Daenerys took it. 

“He is going to be alright. I have never met a man who fights like Mormont.”

Daenerys smiled softly at Tyrion. Though gossip and rumors had painted the small Lannister as a buffoon, he was one of the smartest and kindest people she had ever met. Especially during times of distress. 

Daenerys nodded, feeling tears creeping up again. She blinked them away. She had to remain strong. Her bed chamber was where she let go, but never in front of anyone’s eyes. 

“I expect a full report on Ser Jorah’s health,” she commanded. 

Tyrion nodded in understanding, “Of course Your Grace.”

With that, Daenerys turned and walked back down the hallway to the solitude of her room. 

Tyrion watched her go for a moment. Her white dress flowing silently behind her. 

When he entered the knight’s bed chamber he was met with a busied hello from young Sam Tarly. To everyone’s shock, he had become one of the best maesters in all of Westeros. 

An underdog like Tryion himself, he had flourished in the face of adversity. 

“Mormont you still alive?” Tyrion joked. 

Though they had had a rocky start to their relationship, Tyrion and Jorah had become good friends, though the older man would never admit it publicly. 

Jorah let out a pained laugh, “Barely.” 

Tyrion walked up to his bedside, peering at the mess that was Jorah Mormont. Cuts, bruises, scabs traveled from his face to chest. Sam’s ointments and creams slowly doing their job. 

Jorah looked like hell but he looked better than he had a few days earlier. 

“The queen?” Jorah asked hesitantly. “I have not seen her since the battle…”

“It has been a busy few days for her. She has no time for herself as you would expect,” lied Tyrion. 

Jorah nodded before coughing up a few drops of blood. 

_Yes, that must be it_ , he thought. There was no other explanation he could come up with of why she wouldn’t have been to see him. He was ashamed that he was hurt by the lack of her presence. But he understood. She was queen now. And he was proud of her.

But still. After everything they had been through together, he had hoped she would find time to check on him. If roles were reversed he doubted he would’ve even left her side. 

_That’s different. You love her._

Sam Tarly interrupted his brooding with more potions and remedies. Though they stung like a thousand daggers at first, they had saved his life. 

“Ser Jorah has a long road ahead of him,” said the young maester. “But I expect him to make a full recovery.” 

“Thanks to you Sam,” responded Jorah horsely. 

Sam blushed, never one for praise. 

“The queen will be glad to hear of it. She has not been sleeping well knowing you were in danger.” 

Tyrion fibbed again. Though he was sure his sentiment wasn’t far from the truth. 

Jorah placed a hand on Tyrion’s arm, “Tell her….I mean...ask her..” 

Though Jorah stumbled over his words Tyrion guessed what the knight was trying to say. 

“I shall inform her that you would like to see her?” he probed. 

Jorah nodded, “Only if she can make time for me...I understand if not. I don’t want to burden her.” 

Tyrion promised Jorah he would relay the message. 

*************************************************************

Alone in her room, Daenerys sat by the fire, welcoming its warmth. 

She eagerly awaited Tyrion’s report. She needed to know Jorah would be okay. 

Her nights had been filled with restless sleep and suffocating worry. How could Daenerys Stormborn, Mother of Dragons, be so scared of simply laying eyes on her old friend? 

_On the man I love._

It wasn’t just worry that plagued her. It was this new notion of love. Love for the man that had saved her life countless times.

Every night Daenerys had this internal battle with herself. And every night she managed to convince herself that her feelings for Jorah were nothing more than friendly. Though what they shared was deeper than just friendship. 

_I can’t love him_ , she thought. _I won’t._

She was queen now. Soon, suitors from across the land would be at her door. She needed to rebuild her house and forge alliances, not be whisked away by an old knight. 

Her mind went North, to Jon Snow. What a disaster that had been. 

_My nephew,_ she cringed. 

The valiant bastard turned Targaryen had remained at Castle Black. His devotion to the Night’s Watch unwavering. 

In fact, Daenerys’ love life had been a tale of disaster. First Khal Drogo, the devastation of that loss. Then Daario….a manchild. And finally Jon Snow. 

The only love that had not been tainted in some way...was Jorah Mormont’s. Daenerys could not deny it. He had told her himself of his love for her and had more than proved it time and time again. 

At first, she thought him foolish for loving her. But now? Now her heart was becoming open to the idea. Like a layer of ice had been thawed. 

_Stop it!_

Daenerys would not allow herself to feel such things for the man she planned to make Lord Commander of her Queensguard. 

Love was for her future husband, not Jorah Mormont.


	2. Fever Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I may or may not have stayed up until 3 a.m. last night reading and writing....I am hopelessly in love with these two! Chapter three will be posted very soon. Happy reading!

Tyrion knocked on Daenerys’ door. He was eager to tell his queen that Mormont would be alright. For Daenerys needed to regain her focus on ruling. It was Tyrion who had been making decisions as of late, with the Mother of Dragons too busy caught up in her own head.

Tyrion was tired, he didn’t want to rule. That was Daenerys’ job.

 _And I haven’t even had one good drink since we’ve returned,_ he thought. He hadn’t had the time.

Turns out putting a broken kingdom back together meant little time for wine and a bit of fun at the brothel.

He felt a pang in his chest. He missed simpler times but he was glad the war was over.

The queen opened the door and beckoned her Hand inside. Tyrion could see the fear in Daenerys’ eyes, though she tried to hide it.

“What of Ser Jorah?” she asked softly.

Tyrion offered a light smile to further ease her worry.

“Maester Tarly says he will make a full recovery. A long one, but full. All will be well Your Grace.”

Daenerys gripped the fabric at her chest, feeling a calmness for the first time in weeks. Jorah would be alright.

“Also,” Tyrion began. “Mormont is asking for you. He wants to see you.”

He searched Daenerys’ eyes. In them, he saw hesitation. It was the first time he had ever seen her not sure of something.

“I want to visit him...I do but…” said Daenery, her voice wavering.

“But what Your Grace? He risked his life for you and it wasn’t the first time.”

Daenerys shot Tyrion a cold glare, “You do not have to remind me. I was there.” Anger snarled around her words.

Tyrion bowed his head, half in annoyance at the queen’s stubbornness and half afraid of more scolding.

“My apologies Your Grace. I was only offering my thoughts.”

Daenerys clenched her teeth. She had not meant to snap at Tyrion but his words were like a slap to the face. How dare he think she didn’t know the length of Jorah’s devotion.

How dare he call her out on her...cowardice.

“You may go Tyrion. Thank you for informing me about Ser Jorah.”

She placed a hand on his shoulder, letting him know her anger wouldn’t carry on.

Tyrion bowed and walked out towards the kitchens. He needed a drink.  
**************************************************************  
No matter how hard he tried, Jorah Mormont could not fall asleep. Physical pain mixed with inner turmoil stole his drowsiness. The gashes on his torso burned like a hot blade was being pressed against his skin. Sam Tarly’s ointments only worked for so long. And it was the middle of the night. Sam would not be back until morning.

Though what ailed Jorah most of all was the dull ache in his heart.

“Daenerys.”

He let the name fall of his tongue. How he yearned for her. His eyes needed to see her. His heart needed to see her.

Jorah wanted to see the crown atop her head. It killed him that he had missed the coronation. He would’ve loved nothing more than to be standing at her side, all of their hard work finally bringing forth one shining moment.

He sighed. He had failed her. His shame ate at him like ticks ate at a pig’s arse.

He more than anyone, should have been there.

Jorah wished Daenerys would at least come and see him. He had heard the utter distraught in her voice when he lay bleeding in her arms the night of the battle. It had pierced him deeper than any blade.

He wanted to reassure her that he was alright. He wanted to take her hand and tell her they had made it. That everything would be as it should.

What he really wanted to tell her was how much he loved her. Even if she didn’t return it. He knew her feelings did not mirror his.

_Foolish man_

On the nights where he was able to slip into a light sleep, dreams plagued him. Dreams of Daenerys. Dreams of him not being able to protect her, of her falling at the Battle of Winterfell. Jorah would wake up every time in a sweat with tears in his eyes.

He glanced over at the crutches Sam had propped up against the wall.

 _“These aren’t for a few more weeks,”_ his maester had said.

That sounded like a challenge to the man from Bear Island.

Jorah had not tried to sit up since he had awoken back in King’s Landing. But he had to see Daenerys. No longer could he stand to suffer another restless night. He had to see his queen.

Fire. Red, hot, fire shot through Jorah’s bones as he shifted. He felt cuts re-opening and his brow broke out in a sweat just from the mere act of propping himself up against his bed’s headboard. But there was never a second guess. He would get to her. No amount of pain could prevent him.

Jorah slowly inched each leg over the bedside one at a time. He winced at the cracks and pops of his joints. Now to stand.

Standing was a whole issue in itself. He felt dizzy as he rose to his feet, the room swayed before him and it took every ounce of self-restraint not to vomit. Yet still, he inched forward. Jorah set his jaw. His sea-blue eyes burned holes into the crutches just a few meters away from him.

 _One step at a time,_ he thought.

Each step felt like he was slogging through the thickest pits of mud. Each step brought pain to places he didn’t know even existed on his body. But each step brought him closer to those damn crutches and to Daenerys.

**************************************************************  
Daenerys couldn’t sleep. It came as no surprise to her. Even though relief had flooded her mind and body when Tryion had told her of Jorah, it hadn’t eased her shame.

Her gallant knight lied only minutes away but she didn’t have the courage to see him. She knew he would look not much better than he did that night….it was still burned into her memory. His face covered in blood, his armor leaking the red liquid in copious amounts all over her. Staining her.

The memory haunted her.

She wanted to see _her_ Jorah. The Jorah that stood strong and proud with not a mark upon his face. The Jorah that had reassured her through good times and bad. The Jorah that gazed at her with an easy smile and love in his eyes.

Her Jorah. The one that she loved.

_Stop it…._

Her internal battle raged on. It was as if she were back in Winterfell all over again. Although this time, Jorah wasn’t there to save her. She would have to do it on her own. She alone had dominion over her mind.

She did not love Jorah Mormont. He was her truest friend. She cared deeply for him, yes. She cared for him more than anyone she had ever met, but love?

At least that’s what Daenerys kept telling herself.

These thoughts of Jorah had begun sneaking their way into her mind ever since she banished him after learning of his betrayal. Every day they had been apart, a flicker of something had withered at her heart. Every day she did not see his smile, a piece of her had died. She feared that if they had never been reunited, she may have gone mad...

When she had been with Daario, though she would never admit it to anyone, even had trouble admitting it to herself….she had pictured Jorah.

Daenerys felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

**************************************************************

Jorah felt like if he gritted his teeth any harder there would be nothing left but dust. It was pure agony inching his way to the crutches, but finally, he had made it. He shoved the wooden poles under his arms. They didn’t help with much, but it was better than nothing. They kept him upright at least.

He struggled to turn the knob of his door, after a few shaky tries he got the blasted thing open.

And so began is trek down the hall, which might as well have been from King’s Landing to Winterfell.

******************************************************************  
Daenerys lied on her back. Eyes closed, trying to muster the peace of mind to sleep. Something tickled at the back of her conscious to stay awake.

For some reason, she sensed something wasn’t right.

 _Just your usual emotions,_ she told herself.

She tensed, thinking she heard something outside her door. She kept still, listening.  
******************************************************************  
Relief immersed Jorah into a feeling of numbness when he saw his queen’s door. It was only then that he realized what he was doing.

Was he really about to knock at this hour? She would think he was insane. He would have crossed a line of privacy.

He stood still, just outside her bed chamber. He couldn’t waltz into her room. What if she wasn’t decent?

The blood rushed to his cheeks, growing hot from something other than fever for the first time in days.

The thought that he had endured this agony for nothing made frustrated tears well in his eyes, blurring his vision. He choked out a sob.  
******************************************************************  
There it was. Daenerys had definitely heard something. She threw on her dressing gown, tucked the dagger resting on her bedside table into its folds, and flung open the door.

Her knight fell into her arms.

Jorah and Daenerys tumbled to the floor.

Daenerys froze. She was back in Winterfell. Jorah was bleeding, dying in her arms. A scream tried to find it’s way out of her lips but nothing came.

“Hello _Khaleesi_ ,” Jorah said with a pained smirk.

His voice snapped her back to reality.

“Jorah! What are you doing!? How!?”

The man that looked like he had been to hell and back shushed her gently.

“If you don’t mind I’d rather not have the whole castle woken up to find me in this state, Your Grace,” he said.

Utterly confused, Daenerys nodded and helped him into a sitting position. Or their best attempt at one. She stroked his faded golden hair, matted from sweat and days-old grime as she cradled him in her arms.

“What do you think you’re doing?” she whispered, tears threatening to fall. “Did you walk here on your own? How are you even in the condition to….”

“I….I don’t really know what I’m doing, to be honest. And no I didn’t get here on my own, I had help,” he nodded to the crutches scattered on the floor.

How Jorah still had humor in such an instance Daenerys would never know. Though it was something she had always loved about him. His wit.

“Hello,” he said again, with his smile that she always knew was reserved for only her.

Daenerys shook her head with a tear-filled laugh.

“Hello Ser.”

“How are you?” Jorah’s hand reached up as if to cup her face, but he paused knowing she had to give him permission.

Daenerys bent her head into his hand. Her skin against his felt like it could heal him a million times over.

Even now, Jorah’s first concern was her.

“I’m good now that you are here. My golden knight,” she responded, running her thumb along his beard.

Jorah smiled, trying to hide the amount of discomfort he was in. He could feel something wet sticking his sand-colored shirt to his side. He knew it was blood from an agitated wound.

“What are you doing here Jorah?” Daenerys asked again.

Try as he might, he couldn’t stop the pools forming in his eyes.

“I….I had to see you. I worried about you,” he stuttered. “I hope I didn’t intrude, please _Khaleesi_ don’t be angry. I apologize.”

Daenerys shut her eyes. She didn’t deserve a man like Jorah Mormont in her life. Here he was just back from the brink of death and he had been worried about her.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered again, pain laced in his voice.

She leaned into him, touching her forehead to his.

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for Jorah, nothing at all. I should be the one apologizing.”

The blue eyes she had day-dreamed about flicked up to meet hers.

“I should have come to see you,” she sniffed.

“Shhh that’s alright,” Jorah said, trying to comfort her. “Daenerys it’s alright. You were busy.”

She shook her head, “That’s no excuse. I abandoned you.”

Jorah brushed away a tear that was traveling down his queen’s cheek.

“You didn’t.”

They said nothing for a few moments. Daenerys’ forehead still on his. Jorah could feel more tears fall onto his face.

“Stay with me tonight,” she whispered.

Jorah’s heart skipped. Surely she didn’t mean….

“There is no way I’m letting you walk again in this shape.”

 _Oh,_ he thought.

“I’m not sure I have the strength to move,” he gulped.

Daenerys rested his head on the cool floor. She got up and shut the door that was still wide open. She then took all the blankets and furs off her bed and brought them back to him.

“Since I know I can’t just carry you,” she laughed. “I’ll bring the bed to you.”

Jorah wasn’t sure if he had ever loved her more than at that moment.

Daenerys gently shifted him to place the padded furs under his back as best she could. She built a fort of blankets around him, making sure the floor would be as comfortable as possible for the injured knight. He frowned in disbelief when she made no intention of getting back to her own bed.

“ _Khaleesi,_ you can’t sleep on the floor,” he urged. How could she think that was suitable? She was queen of Westeros now.

“You’re sleeping on the floor,” she retorted.

Jorah scrunched his mouth, “Yes but I have no choice and I am not a queen.”

Daenerys snuggled closer to him. Was he dreaming? Was this whole thing just a fever dream?

“Well I have a choice and I choose to be down here with you. Do not tell your queen what she can and cannot do.”

Jorah gulped.

“Are you comfortable?” she asked concerned.

Though he was lying on a pile of fur and blankets on the still very hard stone floor, he had never been more comfortable in all his life.

“I am,” he murmured.

She draped her arm over his torso.

“Does that hurt?”

Jorah shook his head.

“Good,” she yawned.

Jorah took a chance and laced his fingers with hers. To his surprise, she didn’t pull away but squeezed.

_This is surely a fever dream._


	3. Of Kings and Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I took some liberties here.....don't hate me. #TeamJorah!

For the first time since they had been at King’s Landing, Jorah and Daenerys slept through the night. 

Daenery’s woke first, the sunlight peeking through her maroon curtains. Her sleep had been deep. She was in the same position as last night. Snuggled up to her golden knight, her arm around him, their hands together still. 

She watched the steady rise and fall of Jorah’s chest. Running her eyes along his face that was marred by cuts but still handsome. 

She didn’t think she had ever loved him more than at this moment. 

_No..._ her mind grumbled. 

For the first time in her life, she had the urge to kiss him. The feeling was potent and strong as she stared at his lips. 

“Jorah, are you awake?” she whispered. 

No answer. 

Daenerys bit her bottom lip….unsure. 

_What are you about to do? Whatever it is, stop it right now._

Daenerys ignored her inner voice. 

She inched her head closer to Jorah’s. Seconds felt like hours. Is this how he had felt walking down the hall last night?

A scratch at the back of her throat caused Daenerys to cough, startling Jorah awake. 

She pulled away. 

Jorah bent his head to look down at his queen. Her eyes sparkled back at him. 

“Goodmorning Ser,” she smiled. 

He brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, “Goodmorning, _Khaleesi._ ”

“How did you sleep?” she asked. 

Jorah beamed, “Better than I have in a long time.” 

“Me too. We should sleep together more often.” 

Jorah blinked, “I….”

Before he could finish whatever thought was forming, Daenerys rose. 

“Are you hungry,” she asked? “The cook makes a wonderful breakfast...I could bring it to you…”

Jorah winced, struggling to sit up on his own. 

“I should probably get back to my own bed chamber before Maester Tarly arrives. He’ll think someone stole me in the night.” 

Daenerys giggled and though he was in pain, Jorah chuckled as well. 

“Technically someone did steal you last night,” she shrugged. 

“No. You didn’t steal me. I am already yours.”

Daenerys felt a lump in her throat. 

Jorah’s gaze was on the floor. 

“Can you walk?” she asked. 

He looked at her helplessly, “I can try.” 

She moved beside him again, lifting his arm around her shoulders. 

“I will help you. I won’t let you fall.” 

_I already have,_ he thought. 

“Daenerys,” he said, one of the rare instances he used her first name, “You are a queen, we can send for someone to help me instead…”

She felt anger threaten to taint her words. 

“Jorah, I want to be the one to help you. I want all of these moments to have just been you and I. No one else.” 

He nodded silently. 

Jorah tried to hide his groans to spare Daenerys, but a few slipped out. His whole body was doused in flames. 

Though she was small, Daenerys had the strength of her dragons living on inside her. She pulled her golden knight up off the floor and put one foot in front of the other. They would make it back to his bedroom. They would have this. 

Jorah’s feet clumsily shuffled alongside hers. His breathing became heavier with each step. 

“ _Khaleesi_ , I think I need to...” 

Before he could even think of uttering the word “stop” she pressed her lips against his cheek. 

“We are not stopping Jorah.” 

She saw his eyes grow dark with determination as they made the final steps through his door’s threshold and over to his bed. 

It was all Jorah could do to not collapse on top of it, but he knew that would cause him even greater pain. Instead, he gently eased back onto it until his head reached a pillow. 

Daenerys knelt down beside him, brushing her hand over his hair that was sticking up all over. 

“I won’t tell Maester Tarly if you won’t,” she winked. 

“Never,” Jorah promised, taking her hand in his. 

“Hurry up and get back to me Ser Jorah. I need my Lord Commander at my side.”

Jorah’s eyes widened, “You want me to…” 

Daenerys cupped his cheek, “There is no one I would rather have. No one who I trust with my life but you. Who did you think I would ask? Varys?” 

Though he laughed, Jorah’s eyes were in danger of filling again. It was the highest honor ever bestowed upon him. Something he had dreamed about since he was a boy. The title of Lord Commander of the Queensguard now made even sweeter by the woman he was protecting. 

It was a dream come true. She was his dream come true. He was home in Westeros, the woman he loved and believed in was ruling. Even if she never loved him back, when his time came he would still die the happiest man in the Seven Kingdoms.

Daenerys gazed at Jorah, emotion evident in every bend and dip of his face. 

“Lord Commander Mormont, as your queen I order you not to cry or I shall start crying,” she laughed. “Do you want to make your queen cry?”

His eyes broadened in fear, “Never _Khaleesi._ ” He reached his hand for her face, stopping right before his fingertips touched her. Unsure if last night’s rules still applied today. 

“Jorah you can touch me. Don’t ever hesitate again.” 

He nodded, bringing his hand to the side of her face. 

_I love you,_ they thought in unison. 

******************************************************************

Samwell Tarly could not figure out how some of Ser Jorah’s wounds had opened back up. 

“What, did you fall of the bed last night?” he asked, scratching his head of brown tousled hair. 

“Something like that…” Jorah mumbled. 

While Sam bandaged Jorah back up, his thoughts floated to Daenerys. Their closeness of last night finally hit him. They had slept side by side, her arm around him, his hand embracing hers. And it was wonderful. It had been the most wonderful thing he had experienced in all his life. He desperately wanted to do it again. 

He had been so exhausted last night that he hadn’t gotten the chance, but he wanted to look at her. He wanted to look at her as she slept. Gaze at her peaceful face and whisper quietly all the things he loved about her so they might find their way into her dreams and cause her to unconsciously smile. 

Jorah Mormont was so in love with his queen, his _Khaleesi,_ that he could think of nothing else as he watched Sam Tarly through the day. 

“So…” the young Tarly interrupted his thoughts. 

Jorah looked at him, waiting for him to continue. 

“I hear the queen has appointed her Lord Commander,” Sam said with a proud smile. 

“Did she announce it?” Jorah asked, wishing he could’ve been there to hear her say his name. 

Sam brushed a green paste over the gash in Jorah’s side, “Only to the small council. She is waiting for you to be with her when she tells the Queensguard.” 

How Jorah longed to be out of this bed and in that moment. 

“How long do you think I’ll be stuck here Sam? Give me the truth.” Jorah asked, nodding down at the mattress. 

Sam nervously met Jorah’s eyes. He didn’t really have an exact date he could tell Jorah Mormont, though he wished he did. 

“I’m not sure. Everyone’s body heals differently. You remember the greyscale. Sometimes I still can’t believe you pulled through that to be honest.” 

“I feel like there should be a ‘but’ in there somewhere?” Jorah said. 

Sam nodded, “But...if all goes smoothly and you don’t agitate anything further...you may be able to be up and walking in two weeks.” 

Two weeks? That was far too long. He knew after last night if he absolutely needed to he could walk. No, two weeks would not suffice. He would give himself five days. No more, no less. 

And Maester Tarly never had to know. 

******************************************************************

Daenerys listened to Tyrion as he went over budgets and how they fit her plans for the people of Flea Bottom. 

In no kingdom of hers, especially not the capital city, would there be people going hungry.

Tyrion prattled on, giving her numbers and estimates, though he knew the queen was not entirely focused. 

Not that he would let her know this, but when he had gone to her quarters in the morning to fetch her for their small council meeting, he had seen the tips of crutches peeking out from under her bed. 

_Now that is progress,_ he had thought.

“Your Grace,” Tyrion cleared his throat. 

“Hmm?” Daenerys answered, looking down at the scrolls in front of her, trying to make it seem as if she had been listening. 

Tyrion tread carefully, “We don’t have enough funds to ensure every man, woman, and child in Flea Bottom is fed….at least not right now.” 

The war had dwindled the crown’s purse. Surely the queen would understand that replenishing it would take time. 

Daenerys’ gaze held firm, “Then tell me how we shall acquire the funds.” 

Tyrion scratched his jaw. Usually finding ways to make money wasn't hard for him to think of. But he had never had to come up with something for this large of a debt. 

“I mean...one way is to hold a tournament, games of some sort. In my experience that always gets the gold flowing.”

Daenerys nodded. She wasn’t opposed to games. After years of turmoil, the people deserved it. 

“See to it. Form a planning council. Inform me of every decision,” she said. 

Tyrion nodded, letting out a deep breath. Being Hand of the Queen was no easy job. But he loved every second of it somehow. 

Varys finally spoke from his chair in the corner. 

“Your Grace,” he started, in his calm velvety tone that was never in remission. “Have you put any more thought into the list of suitors I compiled?” 

Daenerys clenched her teeth, she had looked at the list yes. But it made her feel sick. She knew she had to find a powerful man with good connections to marry, the fate of her house and rule depended on such things. Though, she couldn’t help but wish that just once she could marry for love, that she alone could choose. 

_You will grow to love him,_ she thought. Just as countless other queens, ladies, and princesses had surely thought before her. 

“I have looked at it yes,” she answered. 

Varys raised his eyebrows, “And?” 

Daenerys sighed, “I suppose I might want to meet King Richard.” 

King Richard Coeur de Lion hailed from a Western land they called England. Varys said it took nearly two months to sail from there to Westeros. Though the distance was the last thing her advisor had considered. What King Richard had was armies, respect, and the love of his people. 

If Daenerys and Richard matched, the English King had agreed to bring his court and armies to live in King’s Landing, while his brother John ruled England in his place. 

Why would a king of his own land move to one so far? She was sure Varys’ persuasion had something to do with it, but the tale of Daenerys Targaryen, her dragons, and her successful conquest would be hard to pass up for any man. Even a king. 

It would be historical for a Queen of Westeros to have two kingdoms in her pocket. 

From what Varys had told her of his communication with King Richard, was that he was just, still young like herself, but a fair ruler. As Daenerys planned to be. 

“I shall send a message to him,” said Varys, bowing his head. Little did the queen know that Varys had suspected she might choose Richard and had sent for him weeks ago. He was due to arrive in King’s Landing within the month. 

Tyrion passed his eyes from Varys to the queen. Though King Richard was an optimal selection….he couldn’t help but feel a nagging warning that the match was not right for Daenerys. 

_You sodding romantic,_ he thought. 

Daenerys was unlike any queen he had ever been in the presence of. She was kind and gentle, yet had a fire in her that would make the most experienced warrior cringe if her anger was directed at him. Daenerys was not a woman to be told what to do, that most of all. He half expected that if she were to dance with a lord, she would be the one leading. 

Most men wouldn’t be able to handle a woman like that, much less enjoy her.

Only one came to Tyrion’s mind. 

He sighed. He had no energy to battle Varys in a game of matchmaking along with all the other projects he had to oversee. 

_This one is most important._

Tyrion wondered if he might present his own suitor to Varys...without being laughed at. 

He had known Varys for a long time. The man was proud, a tad arrogant, and firmly believed in his way or the highway. If Varys had Richard and Daenerys in his mind there would be no dissuading him. 

_Unless…._

Unless Richard’s visit was a disaster. Unless things didn’t go according to Varys’ meticulous little plan. Unless the queen finally pulled her head out of her arse. 

Yes, unless. 

Tyrion nodded to himself. 

_Damn you Mormont. The things my family does for love._


	4. Locked Doors and Locked Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the feedback so far! I'm not sure how long I want to make this story but I ain't stopping any time soon! I have big plans :)

Daenerys walked down the hallway to Jorah’s chambers. No longer afraid. 

Last night had eased her stresses and made her feel safe in a place that she was still getting used to. Though King’s Landing was her home now, she couldn’t help but long for something more….private.

She opened his door, poking her head around the edge, “Jorah are you awake?” 

The knight was indeed awake. In fact, he had been wondering since the sun had set if she might come see him tonight. After everything. 

“Aye _Khaleesi_ ,” he answered, his heart swelling. 

She gifted him with a radiant smile, pulling up a wooden chair to sit by his bedside. She took his hand. 

“How are you tonight? How is the healing coming?” 

He looked down at her porcelain skin, an odd contrast against his rough hands littered with scrapes. 

“I’m getting stronger every day...Samwell Tarly says I should be walking soon,” he answered. “Five days.” 

Daenerys’ brow furrowed. Earlier in the council meeting, the young maester had told her Jorah was looking at a two-week time frame.

“Jorah…” she said cautiously. 

“What?” he answered, his eyes searching hers. 

“I don’t want you to rush yourself.” 

Jorah frowned, “I’m not rushing anything.” 

Daenerys dropped her eyes to his hand in hers. She knew he was stubborn and she knew he was prideful. She longed to see him walking alongside her in his golden Queensguard armor, but not if it meant the risk of an extended recovery time. 

“I just want you to be careful,” she resounded quietly. 

“I’m always careful.” 

Daenerys tilted her head, trying to fight back a laugh.

Yes, Jorah was usually cautious with his decisions. Though he would also be the first one to leap into a pit of scorpions without a second thought. 

_If I was in danger_

“I’m glad you came. It’s really been quite boring lying here by myself all day and night,” he said with a soft smile. 

Daenerys’ heart broke for him. He had been alone all this time while she had been fighting her own fear. Her Jorah. Her sweet Jorah. 

“I’ve been reading mostly,” he continued pointing to the books on his bedside table. “Stories I haven’t read since I was a boy.” 

Daenerys picked up the green leather-bound book and handed it to him, “Will you read to me Jorah?” 

“Of course.” 

Daenerys listened to her knight’s easy drawl as he told her tales of princesses and witches, epic loves and doomed quests. She thought that some of them weren’t so unlike their own story. 

His broguish voice filled her with comfort that poured into her like hot tea in a cup. Daenerys found herself tracing every line on his face with her eyes. His jawline proud and strong, his nose perfectly chiseled, his lips not quite hidden by the short beard he kept. 

The squeeze of Jorah’s hand brought her back to the story. 

“...And the knight loved her. He loved her more than kings love feasts and dogs love the hunt. He loved her with every part of him. Every part of his body both physically and emotionally belonged to his princess…” 

Daenerys held her breath as Jorah’s eyes met hers. The moment passed and he continued reading. 

“Jorah…”

“Yes?” he answered, his eyes still on the page. 

Daenerys bit the inside of her lip. She didn’t know what had prompted her to say his name. All she knew was the voice screaming that she loved him inside her head. Screaming for her to bend down and press her lips to his, to take his face in her hands and tell him she adored the goodness that filled his heart. 

“ _Khaleesi?_...”

“Can I stay with you tonight?” she whispered. 

Jorah looked at her, puzzled. 

“You...you want to stay with me? Here?” 

His heart started hammering in his chest. 

“Yes, that is what I asked, is it not?” she said with a sly smile. 

Jorah felt his mouth go dry. There was only one bed and Jorah was currently in it. Where did she think she would sleep? He would not allow her the floor if he was not also there. 

“Well yes but...I don’t understand…”

“Jorah,” said Daenerys, brushing his hair to the side, “Usually when someone asks to stay the night that means they want to sleep with the other person.” 

Her poor knight, she tried not to laugh. His face had shock written all over it. 

“You know...like last night, we slept so good, remember?” 

“I remember,” he croaked. 

“So, can I stay with you then?” she asked once more. 

Jorah let out a petrified laugh, “Daenerys I’m not sure I understand.” 

_Is he really making this that difficult right now?_ She thought, though his innocence was endearing. 

“Ok Ser, let me strategize this for you.” 

Jorah gulped, hanging on to her every word. 

“You are stuck in this bed, correct?” 

“Yes,” he whispered. 

She smiled, “There is only one bed in this room, correct?” 

Jorah nodded. 

“This bed is big enough for two people is it not?” 

“It is,” he answered, his voice cracking. 

Daenerys ran her thumb along the top of his hand. 

“So I would be able to fit comfortably with you in this bed?” 

“...Aye.” 

Daenerys didn’t think she had ever seen Jorah Mormont look so terrified in all his life. She bit her tongue hard to keep from laughing. 

“Would it bother you if I shared your bed?”

Jorah’s mouth hung open. 

“ _Khaleesi_...you...I’m not...you are the queen…” 

Daenerys rolled her eyes. 

“Did you not like last night? Maybe I was mistaken.” 

Jorah lunged forward, eliciting a whimper of pain, “No! No, I loved last night.” 

Daenerys squeezed his hand, “So why can’t we do it again? We are two friends who want to get a good night’s sleep.” 

“We can...” he answered. 

Daenerys smirked, “Good, so it’s settled.” 

“What if someone finds you here in the morning? They might get the wrong idea…” he warned. 

_Please don’t take it back,_ he thought. 

“Well, we wouldn’t want that would we?” Daenerys glanced at his door before getting up to turn the lock. 

“I’ll be sure to leave before anyone might find us, but just in case,” she winked. 

Oh how Jorah wished that lock was being turned for other activities besides sleeping. The thought brought a tingle in his pants. 

His face went white. 

_Think of something else! Think of something else damnit!_

Luckily he had a blanket over his lower half….but Daenerys was moving to climb into bed with him and soon be under the same protective shield.

Daenerys saw his body go rigid. Though she thought it was just from the awkwardness of sharing a bed. She slid under the blanket and cuddled up to her knight. 

_What in the seven hells is happening right now?_ he thought. 

The queen of Westeros sharing a lowly knight’s bed? Daenerys Targaryen sharking his bed? What had gotten into her?

“ _Khaleesi?_ ” he asked.

How beautiful she looked lying there beside him. Her hand cradling the side of her face on the pillow. The fire crackling in the hearth at the end of the room throwing sensual light and shadows across her face. It was enough of a sight to make him want to pull her to him. 

“Hmm?”

“Why are you doing this?” he uttered. “You have never asked to share my quarters before.”

Jorah knew something was wrong. Why else would Daenerys be sharing the bed of a man who could only lie still? Why else would she be sharing his bed?

Daenerys’ lip trembled as she shut her eyes. She couldn’t go back there. She couldn’t go back to the nightmares. 

Jorah reached for her, “I’m sorry _Khaleesi,_ I didn’t mean…”

She grabbed his hand and pulled it to her, sliding it across her cheek. 

“Jorah...I thought you died. You were lying limp in my arms. And ever since that night I have relieved it in my dreams over and over. But you don’t wake up. Instead, I wake with tears in my eyes at the thought of coming so close to losing you.” 

“Oh Daenerys,” Jorah sighed. 

Her dreams were not unlike his. He had suffered the same sleepless nights. 

“Do you know how much you mean to me?” she asked, her eyes begging him to tell her that he did. 

Jorah nodded slowly. 

He took her chin between his thumb and forefinger and stared into her eyes. How he wished he could kiss her. 

Daenerys peered into Jorah’s blue orbs. The firelight made them shine brighter than she had ever seen them. She loved the feeling of his hand on her. She loved the feeling of lying in his bed beside him. The joy it brought to her heart. The excitement. 

“I would do anything for you…” he began. “...You know I would _Khaleesi_.”

Daenerys felt her heart drop into her stomach. She had heard him speak of his devotion to her before. Though this time felt different. 

“I know,” she whispered. 

“I would never leave you, not ever.” 

“In my dreams you do,” she retorted, tears beginning to fill her eyes, making Jorah’s face go hazy. 

She felt his hand caress her face, “They are just dreams Daenerys.”

_You’re one to talk,_ he thought.

“I can’t lose you Jorah! I can’t,” she began to sob now. “I’ll go mad!” 

Jorah pulled her to him, though it hurt to do so. He pushed the pain out of his mind, welcoming the feeling of her body against his. Letting it heal him. 

“Hey,” he soothed, “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere. Quite literally I’m not going anywhere.” 

Daenerys laughed through her tears, sniffing away the dribble that threatened to make its way down her nose. Her face was pressed up against Jorah’s chest. A spot on his shirt now damp from her leaking eyes. 

How was it that her golden knight could always make her feel better? Jorah was always the one that could calm her, that could speak reason. The one that put goodness in her heart when she felt darkness threatening to overtake it. 

Here she was complaining about something as frivolous as dreams when he hadn’t walked more than a few steps in weeks. 

Her Jorah. Her Jorah always made her every need of the utmost importance. 

_That. That is the man I want for all my days,_ she thought. 

The sentiment shocked her. She still was not used to thinking of Jorah in this way. Her mind kept blocking it out, but her heart kept letting it in. 

Jorah tilted her chin up so she would meet his gaze. He held it there and for a moment she thought he might kiss her. She blinked slowly, trying to push every thought of a kiss into his mind with hers. 

He just smiled instead. 

Daenerys should have known. Jorah would never make the first move. He had too much respect for his queen. And he didn’t know. 

He didn’t know that she loved him in the same way that he loved her.

They continued to simply look at each other. Content with just lying there gazing. Jorah drank every inch of Daenerys’ face up. Thinking that if he shut his eyes for even a moment, that he would wake up from the most pleasant dream.

This new tender aspect of their friendship confused him in a way. Never had she looked at him like this. It was almost as if….

_No,_ Jorah thought. _Her heart does not feel the same for you._

Daenerys saw something shift in Jorah’s face. 

“What is it?” she asked. 

He shook his head, “Nothing _Khaleesi_.” 

She didn’t pry.

Instead his gaze once again met hers and they dozed off together. 

******************************************************************

Jorah woke to the feeling of needles in his hand. Or so he thought.

Daenerys had rolled over on it, causing it to go numb. The fire had since gone out and he couldn’t see her eyes in the dark to see if she was awake. 

“Daenerys?” he gritted, trying to pull his hand free. 

She didn’t stir. 

He wiggled his trapped appendage out from underneath her, giving it a good shake to get the blood flow back in order. 

She turned in her sleep. Now her back was to him. 

He wanted nothing more than to move up against her and cuddle her. To reach his arm out and draw her nearer to him. But he didn’t know what was allowed and what was still off-limits in this new form of friendship. So instead, he scooted as close as he could get to her without touching. 

_She’s asleep….she wouldn’t know…_

If she woke and he had his arms around her….he could blame it on his own unconscious doings. 

He struggled with whether to take what his heart desired or once again let honor and duty hinder it. 

Daenerys answered the dilemma for him when she moved against him. Her back firmly up against his chest, her shoulder locked underneath his chin. 

Jorah let out a happy sigh as he placed an arm lightly around her torso.

“Daenerys, are you awake?” he whispered. 

No answer. 

Words laid heavy on his heart. Words that he had wanted to say to her since he heard her screams for him. He decided that now was as good a time as any. Especially if she would have no recollection of them in the morning. 

He felt the tears already welling in his eyes.

“I love you. I have not stopped loving you for even a day since we met. You are my reason to be, my reason to be Jorah Mormont. I firmly believe that whether it be by the old gods or the new, they put me on this earth to love you Daenerys Targaryen. And I shall love you until my bones grow brittle and my hair turns white. And for many decades still after that.” 

He whispered his heart to his queen in the dark. With nothing but the walls to bear witness to his declaration.

Though what Jorah didn’t know was that Daenerys was indeed awake. That she had purposely moved against him. That she had purposely not answered him when he had checked. And that she had heard his heart just as clearly as the walls had. 

And finally, that his words had made tears fall down her cheeks. 

_Daenerys….don’t._

She would not let that pestering little voice ruin the moment with her golden knight. She had yearned long enough for it. And so had the man lying beside her.

She turned to face him, took his face in her hands, and took a deep breath for courage before placing a gentle but ardent kiss on his lips. 

Jorah froze, not registering what was happening. It was only until he felt Daenerys’ tongue begging to be let in that he kissed her back. 

He kissed her like he had been deprived of such affection for thousands of years. Slow and sweet but with all the love he could gather. He kissed her not knowing if this was some odd form of sleepwalking or her true feelings being shown. But he kissed her all the same. 

Jorah reached a hand for her face, deepening the kiss. He felt her sigh into his mouth and it made his heart dance. He placed light kisses along her lips, trying to hold his composure but emotion and disbelief threatening to undo him. 

Daenerys felt him tremble. In response, she wrapped her fingers around the curls of his hair and held his mouth to hers. They both said nothing, too busy exploring each other’s lips. 

Daenerys felt his face with her hands, she wished she could see him but it was pitch black. She wanted to see the love in his eyes. She wanted him to see it in hers. 

Her kisses grew hasty, but Jorah slowed them down with drawn-out ones of his own. He guided her. This, whatever this was between them, was going to last until the sun came up. 

Daenerys kissed her knight for hours, sometimes taking breaks but not for very long. One would drawback to catch their breath and the other would let a few minutes pass by before going in again. 

She wasn’t expecting for Jorah to be such a gentle kisser. His hands were rough and worn like the military man he was, but his kisses were smooth and soft. And full of love. 

Daenerys had never been kissed like that in all her life. She wondered if he had ever done it to anyone like this before her? Surely not. Surely his wife hadn’t left a man that kissed like this?

“I love…” 

Daenerys cut him off, not wanting to hear any sound but their kisses. 

“Shhh,” she whispered against his lips. She felt him nod in understanding. No talking. 

Daenerys ran her hands along his shoulder and down his side, careful not to put too much pressure. Jorah had one hand at the small of her back, the other at the base of her neck. 

The sun began to shed misty light into the room. Finally, they could see each other’s faces. 

Jorah smiled at Daenerys like she was the only thing keeping his heart beating. Like she was the only person in the world. 

She noticed his eyes were red. Had he been crying? She hadn’t felt tears drop all night.

He noticed her searching his eyes in confusion, and let out a gentle laugh, sniffing. 

“Jorah…” said Daenerys, reaching for his face. 

“If you could’ve seen the furious amount of blinking I was doing you would’ve thought I was having a seizure,” he said. 

Daenerys pressed her lips against his. Melting into him. How could such a seasoned warrior have such a tender heart?

Birds began to chirp, signaling the start of the day. 

“You should go,” he said, his eyes flicking down to try and hide his disappointment.

“Why?” Daenerys responded.

Jorah frowned but not before he laced his fingers with hers, “The castle is waking up.” 

“Well then I’ll order it to stay asleep,” she pouted. 

Her knight chuckled, “I wish you could.” 

“I assume you heard what I said last night?...” he probed. 

Daenerys nodded. 

Jorah’s face flushed red with embarrassment. 

“I didn’t know you were awake.” 

Daenerys placed a hand on his cheek, “I know.” 

He waited for her to say the words he longed to hear. But they didn’t come. Which made last night even more confusing. 

“Daenerys….what..” 

She placed a finger on his lips. 

“Some things don’t need explaining Jorah.”

He wasn’t sure what she meant by that, but he nodded all the same. 

Daenerys could feel the “I love you” creeping up her throat. But she clamped her mouth shut. She wasn’t ready for that yet. She wasn’t sure if she would ever be ready to admit to Jorah that she loved him. Not if she was supposed to be with someone else. 

She had not forgotten her duty as a ruler. And he could not forget his as Lord Commander. 

She sat up, smoothing her gown. Jorah had been dreading this moment. 

“Do you have much to do today?” he asked. 

“Yes,” she saw his face fall, “But I always have time for you Ser.” 

Jorah gave a hopeful smile and Daenerys told him she would be back in the evening. What they would do this time he didn’t know. 


	5. Secret Steps and Secret Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued reads! Ch. 6 coming soon!

After Sam Tarly left from his morning routine of cleaning Jorah’s wound’s, the knight rose. 

Jorah held onto the bedpost, steadying himself, closing his eyes as the blood rushed to his head. But he remained standing. 

Damn those crutches, he thought. They were still in Daenerys’ room. Well, he would just have to make do without them. 

Jorah took a step and to his surprise, it didn’t hurt nearly as much as it had before. He was healing. 

He made the goal to walk to the desk in the corner of the room. Grunting and grimacing with each step but determined as ever. He would be damned if it took him two weeks to fully recover. He was a man from Bear Island. 

_Every man….from Bear Island,_ he recited in his mind with each step. _Fights with the strength….of 10 mainlanders_. 

Jorah gripped the edge of the desk with his hands. Sweat beads rolled down his face but he grinned in victory. 

A knock at his door made him freeze. 

“Ser Jorah, it’s Missandei may I come in? I have a message from the queen.” 

Jorah struggled to turn himself, “I….one moment!” 

He faced the door and stood as straight as he could.

“You can come in Lady Missandei.”

The handmaiden walked in, her eyes shocked to see Jorah standing. 

“Ser Jorah! I didn’t know you were faring so well so fast,” she smiled. 

Jorah blushed, “I’m not really, just practicing.” 

Missandei laughed softly. Jorah Mormont was the most noble man she had ever met, besides Grey Worm of course. She was happy to see him doing well. She knew Daenerys would be too. 

She walked over to him, handing him a tiny folded-up piece of parchment.

“The queen has a message for you,” she said. “I can come back and retrieve your response if you wish.” 

Jorah nodded, “Thank you Missandei.” 

“I was happy to hear of your appointment. No one deserves it more than you.” 

“Thank you,” he responded, bowing his head. 

Missandei had always been loyal, fierce and protective of her queen. Jorah respected her immensely. 

“I’ll be back,” she said, turning to leave. 

Jorah waited until the door closed once more to read the note from his queen. 

_“Thinking of you my golden knight.”_

Jorah breathed in, joy filling his chest. He leant over the desk to write his reply. 

******************************************************************

Daenerys was in one of her many meetings with Tyrion. 

_Who knew being queen consisted of so many of them,_ she thought.

“Your Grace...about King Richard...”

“Yes?” 

If Tyrion could start to plant the seeds of doubt in his queen’s mind, he would. And he would water them before Varys weeded them out. 

“Do you think it wise to marry someone not from Westeros?” he asked. 

Daenerys laughed, “Tyrion no one is getting married yet. I am simply meeting with him.” 

He nodded, “That may be so, but let’s say you did marry him...the people might be offended.” 

“Oh?” Daenerys asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“The people of Westeros are proud, Your Grace. A foreign king may send the message that you do not think your own people worthy…” 

Tyrion was stretching, but if there was one thing he could do well it was bend the truth. 

“That’s absurd,” Daenerys laughed. 

Okay...so convincing her was going to take more work than Tyrion thought. Daenerys was smart, a silly sentiment would not work.

“Your Grace, King Richard….”

Daenerys cut him off, “Do you not trust Varys’ judgment Tyrion?” 

“It’s not that, Your Grace,” he said, now backtracking. 

Daenerys looked at him with minor annoyance, “Then what is it?”

Tyrion looked at the ground, “I just think it may be wise to consider your options….all of them.” 

“I looked through Varys’ list. King Richard is the most suitable. I need to protect my people, would you not agree?” 

Daenerys wasn’t sure what Tyrion was getting at. He was acting weirdly out of character. 

“Of course….but…”

Daenerys interrupted him once again, “I don’t want to talk about King Richard any longer. Nothing is for certain.” 

She was annoyed. She was annoyed that Tyrion was questioning Varys as if Daenerys didn’t trust him. She was annoyed that their meeting had steered to suddenly become about the King of England. And she was annoyed at the whole notion of possibly having to marry him. 

Her irritation was disrupted at the arrival of Missandei. 

“Your Grace, a message from Ser Jorah.” 

Daenerys beamed, thoughts of a faraway king gone in an instant. She beckoned Missandei closer. 

Her handmaiden handed her the note and left without another word. 

Missandei was no fool. As she walked out of the room and back towards the center of the castle, she pondered the sudden change in her queen. Yes, she must be relieved that Ser Jorah was doing well. Daenerys had been as distraught as she had ever seen the past few weeks….but something else was different. Something that Missandei recognized all too well. It was a change. The same change her and Grey Worm had been through. The handmaiden smiled to herself. She hoped it worked for her queen and Ser Jorah like it had for her and her love. 

Daenerys closed her hand around the folded note, covering it. 

“So...what does Ser Jorah write?” asked Tyrion, straining his neck. 

Daenerys quickly changed the subject. 

“How goes the planning of the games?” she asked her Hand. 

Tyrion was no fool either. He recognized deflection when he saw it, though this time it may be working in his favor. He didn’t press and instead told Daenerys of the plans to fill the throne’s purse. 

******************************************************************

Daenerys waited to read the note until she was in the privacy of her bed chamber. It had been hard to wait but she wanted the moment to be shared with only her. 

_“There has not been a day where my thoughts were not of you Khaleesi.”_

Daenerys melted in her chair. She had never wished for night more than she had today. 

This feeling? What was it? Yes, she loved Jorah. She had accepted it. But this lighthearted feeling of….courtship? Is this how ladies felt when being courted by a lord?

She shook her head at such thoughts. Ser Jorah was not courting her. 

Still, she couldn't completely shake the giddy feeling, the lightness in her heart. 

******************************************************************

By the time evening’s dull glow trickled through his windows, Jorah had walked around his bedroom 15 times. Slowly of course and with many breaks, but he was proud of himself. Tomorrow he could surely increase the number. 

He could sit up now too. How good it felt to be off his back. The trouble now was that he stunk. The sweat mixed with the grime of days without a bath did not make for a pleasant odor. 

_And Daenerys said she would come back tonight,_ he thought, resting his head back on the wooden headboard. 

He felt embarrassment warm his cheeks. He couldn’t allow himself to be in such a state in the presence of a queen, much less a queen that he was in love with. 

Jorah looked at the empty tub against his wall, willing it to fill with water. 

A knock at his door startled him. 

Daenerys walked in looking like a goddess. The deep green of her dress made her hair stand out even more than it already did. 

“Ser Jorah, you’re looking well. Must have been a good night’s sleep?” she teased. 

He chuckled, feeling his heartbeat already start to pick up pace. 

“Aye...though I’m ashamed to say I smell like a dog that’s been rolling around in the mud.” 

He looked up at her, embarrassed. 

“I’ve smelled worse,” Daenerys laughed. “You forget we lived among the Dothraki and their horses.” 

Jorah knew Daenerys was trying to make him feel better, she was kind-hearted but he still felt slight shame. 

Daenerys could see Jorah was bothered still. She thought it sweet that something so trivial was causing him distress. Luckily for him it was something she could easily remedy. 

She kissed the top of his head, promising she would be back in a few moments. 

She returned with two buckets of hot water. 

“ _Khaleesi_ , you shouldn’t be carrying that, let me help,” said Jorah, horrified. 

“Relax Jorah, I am a queen not a cripple. And you may certainly not help, I order you to remain where you are.” 

He swallowed slowly, wishing his queen wouldn’t go to such lengths for a disgraced knight. 

Daenerys poured the hot water into the tub, knowing two buckets would not be enough to fill it, let alone cover the tall man. She left without another word to retrieve more. 

Jorah had never wanted to carry buckets of water more than he did tonight. But he had to admit, seeing Daenerys go to such lengths for him made his heart swell with more love than he thought possible. 

It took her five trips to finally fill the tub with a suitable amount of water. 

“Now get in Ser.” 

Jorah blinked...Daenerys wasn’t expecting him to undress while she was still in the room was she?

“ _Khaleesi…_ ”

Daenerys rolled her eyes, “I promise I won’t look but I’m not leaving. What if you fall?”

“I won’t fall…”

“I’m not leaving Jorah.” 

He sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do to dissuade her. 

Daenerys turned her back to him and Jorah pulled off his shirt. His hands were shaking. Yes, Daenerys was turned but he was still getting naked with her in the room. If he did fall….he would surely die. 

He rose from the bed, his clothes in a pile on the floor, and slowly made his way to the tub. His eyes never moved from Daenerys’ back. 

He gripped the side of the tub and bent to get it. He let out a groan. 

“Can I turn around now?” Daenerys asked. He heard the hint of a grin. 

“Not yet,” he gritted, slowly lowering himself into the water. 

Daenerys heard the telltale slosh, signalling it was safe. 

“Alright,” Jorah said. 

Her knight offered her a thankful smile. 

“Thank you for doing this, you could have sent for someone,” he said, nodding to the water. 

Daenerys pulled the chair that was by his bed over to the tub. To Jorah’s relief the room had grown dark enough that she wouldn’t be able to see through the water, even with the fireplace’s soft glow. 

“I wanted to do it Jorah.”

His torso now exposed, she saw the full extent of his cuts and bruises as well as the scars from the greyscale. It made her heart hurt. 

She bent down to retrieve the washcloth she had set beside the tub, dipping it into the water. 

“What are you doing? Daenerys, I can do that,” Jorah said, reaching for her hand in protest. 

Daenerys placed a hand on his face, turning it to her. 

“Let me do this for you.” 

It wasn’t a suggestion, it wasn’t a question. She was pleading with him, he heard it in her tone. 

Jorah nodded. 

She moved the chair so she was behind him and ran the cloth over his chest, careful not to press too hard over cuts. Jorah shut his eyes, taking deep breaths to remain...calm. With each passing minute his skin felt more on fire, but not from discomfort. 

Having someone wash you was one of the most sensual things you could allow. Jorah thought he may pass out from trying to keep his composure. Her hands worked in a rhythm down his chest and over his shoulders. 

“I’m not hurting you am I?” she asked. 

“No,” he gasped. 

“Good,” she whispered in his ear.

He felt her lips linger there for a minute before she leaned further to reach her hand down his torso. 

He put a hand over hers, taking the cloth.

“I can do that,” he said, his mouth dry. 

Daenerys said nothing, but let him take over. 

He moved the cloth down and around his thighs and legs. The gentle splashing of the water and the crackling of the fire the only sounds. 

Daenerys watched him silently, her eyes gliding along his damp back. Jorah wasn’t as rippled with muscle as Khal Drogo had been, but he was toned. Sturdy and strong. His shoulders flexed as he moved the washcloth over him and Daenerys found herself entranced with looking at every muscle that popped. 

Her knight was any woman’s dream. 

She felt a pang of jealousy thinking that another might have Jorah. Daenerys was territorial and her golden knight was hers and hers alone. 

_Claim him,_ she thought. 

She bent her head and placed a delicate kiss on his shoulder. He turned back to look at her, his eyes searching. 

“Does that bother you?” she asked. 

Jorah shook his head slowly. 

Daenerys picked an empty bucket off the floor and pushed it under the water so it gathered water.

“What are you…” Jorah started. 

Before he could finish Daenerys poured it over his head, laughing. 

“ _Khaleesi!_ ” he sputtered. 

“Well you weren’t doing it,” Daenerys giggled. 

Jorah rolled his eyes, chuckling. Daenerys caught sight of a wicked gleam in his eye.

“Jorah….”

He splashed water over her, causing her to yelp in surprise. 

“Jorah Mormont I am your queen!” 

His laugh filled the room, it was deep and joyful and Daenerys could do nothing but laugh along with him. 

“Forgive me _Khaleesi._..my hands shake.”

“You are lucky Ser that you are injured,” she joked. 

He raised an eyebrow, “Am I?” 

“Mmhmm,” Daenerys nodded. 

She smoothed his now soaking hair, slicking it back on his head. Daenerys felt something stir inside her. 

“Well, now my dress is wet...I suppose I should leave…” she said, testing him.

Jorah's head snapped to look at her, his expression resembling a lost bear cub. 

“Unless you would be so kind as to lend me one of your shirts.” 

“I….yes of course….I keep them in the chest by the window,” Jorah said. 

Daenerys grabbed two and a set of pants for the knight. 

“Are you done?” she asked, holding up his clothes. 

Jorah nodded, his voice suddenly gone. She placed his clothes on the chair. 

“Now don’t look Ser,” she said, beginning to slip off her dress. 

Jorah averted his eyes immediately, feeling red spread across his face. 

He only knew she was done dressing when he felt her behind him again. 

“Your turn. Don’t worry I won’t look either.” 

Jorah clenched his teeth. Bracing himself for more than just the discomfort of hauling his body out of the bathtub. Daenerys stood with a towel open for him, her head turned back so she wouldn’t see anything. The sight was comical. 

Jorah would have laughed if he wasn’t standing butt naked in front of his queen who was wearing nothing but one of his shirts. He felt himself begin to rise….

He quickly snatched the towel from Daenerys and wrapped it around his waist. He pulled on his own shirt that matched the tone of the one she had on, a dark blueish gray. Unlike her, he couldn’t get away with just a shirt and pulled on the soft brown pants as well. 

“Can I look now?” he heard her giggle. 

“Yes, _Khaleesi_.” 

They gazed at each other, only standing a few meters apart. In any other instance, the sight of his queen in nothing but a shirt to cover her would have made him short of breath from embarrassment. But tonight was different. Especially after last night. Now it made him want to pick her up, carry her to his bed, and make love to her for as long as the stars hung in the sky. 

Though he could do none of those things. 

What was this between them? Certainly, they had moved past friendship? Friends didn’t kiss each other in the night. What were the boundaries? 

Jorah’s thoughts raced in his head. His mind quieted only when he felt Daenerys take his hand and lead him slowly to the bed, careful to go at his pace. 

She made him sit, pushing him down softly. 

_You can’t do this again,_ she thought. But it was too late, she was already here. She loved Jorah Mormont. And though she could not say it, she could show it to him and hope he understood. 

“ _Khaleesi…._ ”

She moved to stand in between his legs and silenced him with a kiss. 

Before he knew what he was doing, his hands rose to rest on her hips, pulling her closer to him. He felt her fingers tangled in his wet hair, gently tugging at it. Jorah felt himself begin to rise again….

He pushed her away gently, the tips of his ears hot. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked. 

His hands moved to cover himself discreetly, “Nothing…”

Daenerys however, caught on. 

“Do you not like kissing me Ser?” 

His eyes pleaded with her, “I love it _Khaleesi_ ….it’s just...” 

Daenerys saw his jaw clench. 

“Jorah you’re a man, it's okay,” she said softly. 

“You are my queen,” he said, his eyes on the floor. 

“When I am with you, I am just Daenerys,” she responded, cupping his cheek. “I’m just Daenerys and you are her golden knight from Bear Island who she adores. ” 

Jorah smiled softly, her words touching him. 

Daenerys breathed in, letting herself be consumed with her love for him. She had never felt anything so powerful. Yes, she had loved Drogo, but this was different. It was like setting an apple beside the sun. Both were good, but only one would keep you alive. 

Jorah gazed at her as if she had hung the moon. She could see the sheer love shining out from his eyes. It was pure and clear like water that ran through a mountain stream. Daenerys wanted nothing more than to be with him, in more ways than one. 

It was then that she considered what she was doing might be unfair to his feelings. 

“Jorah?” 

“Yes?” he responded.

“Is...is this okay with you?” she asked. 

“Is what okay?” 

Daenerys brushed his hair to the side, “What we have been doing.” 

Jorah frowned, deep in thought for a few seconds. Daenerys held her breath, terrified he would say that what they were doing wasn’t a good idea. He would be right of course, it wasn’t. But it wasn’t necessarily bad either. 

“I admit I don’t know what this is...for you. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t confused by the past two nights...but I also have never been happier. You don’t have to explain anything to me if you don’t want to. I will be here, I won’t refuse anything you ask of me. I only want to make you happy _Khaleesi_.”

Daenerys should have known that Jorah would say something laced with loyalty. How she loved this man. 

Jorah smoothed the wrinkles at the hem of Daenerys’ shirt. He wanted more than anything for her to just be frank with him, but what he wanted wasn’t his priority. If she wanted to come to his bedroom and kiss him with no explanation he would let her. How could he refuse her? 

It felt wrong only because he didn’t know if her intentions were purely physical or emotional as well. But it also felt like they were meant to be together like this. He was meant to love her, in any way he could. Of that he was certain. 

“Lay down,” Daenerys commanded, lightly pushing him back on the bed. 

Jorah obeyed and Daenerys climbed over him, careful not to hurt him. She nestled up against his chest and pulled his chin down for another kiss. She felt his hand caress her cheek. She placed one of her own near the bottom of his stomach...and felt him tense. 

She reached further down and his lips stopped moving. Her hand was hovering over his waistband, she could hear the thumping of her knight’s heart. 

Before she could do anything else he surprised her by rolling over her. 

“Jorah! Don’t hurt yourself,” she exclaimed, worried. 

He said nothing, instead, he buried his face in her neck, nipping and kissing at it. Daenerys brought both hands up to hold his face, they beamed at each other. Though he tried to mask it, she saw a flash of pain take over his expression. 

It hurt to hold himself over her like this. He tried to block out the pain but it was still very evident. His arms started to shake. 

“One step at a time,” she whispered, helping him ease back onto his side. 

He grimaced. Both in pain and shame that he couldn’t do something so simple. 

“Where does it hurt? Daenerys asked? 

Jorah pointed to his left side, “Here. Samwell says that…”

Daenerys lifted his shirt up and kissed where he had mentioned. 

Jorah paused. 

“Where else?” she asked, breath hot against his skin. 

Jorah pointed to the middle of his chest. 

Daenerys tugged the shirt off his arms and over his head, leaving his scared torso exposed. She kissed again where he had pointed. 

She looked into his eyes, “Anywhere else?” 

Jorah put a finger to his lips. His queen smiled and obliged. 

Their kisses were hot and sloppy. Daenerys took Jorah’s bottom lip between her teeth and tugged on it lightly. He felt desire race through his body as he moved his hands under her shirt and ran them along the bare skin of her back, though he didn’t dare lift it off of her. He felt goosebumps rise on her flesh. He longed to feel her skin on his. 

“Lord Commander where did you learn to kiss like this?” she said in adoration. 

Daenerys had to admit, thinking of Jorah in his new role, picturing him in his new armor, made her blood run hot and her knees weak. 

“You would make any woman bend to your every will if you kissed her like this,” she continued. 

“There is only room for one,” he replied lovingly. 

Daenerys felt pride swell in her breast. Out of all the women in the Seven Kingdoms and beyond, Jorah had chosen to love her. 

_And I can’t even let him_

She hushed her negative thoughts. Instead, she ran her hand up through his sandy chest hair and over his jaw. 

He turned to kiss her fingers. 

Daenerys pulled the blankets tighter around them, pressing into Jorah to get as close as she possibly could. He wrapped his arms around her. 

She felt “I love you’s” threaten to make themselves heard, so crashed her lips into Jorah’s and didn’t let his mouth leave hers for the rest of the night.

**************************************

Jorah woke first, he had hoped he might. 

He gazed down at his queen. Daenerys had the remains of a smile still on her lips as she snoozed. Jorah pulled the blankets further over her body, making sure she wouldn’t be cold. 

Her lips were red and slightly swollen from last night. Jorah wondered what excuse she would give about it, or if anyone would even notice besides him. Her neck was free of any marks, Jorah had been careful, though he longed for a day where he wouldn’t have to be. 

He wanted her. Badly. 

Daenerys was beautiful even sleeping. It made Jorah’s breathing slow in awe. Why she continued to share the bed of a man like himself, he didn’t know. But he wasn’t complaining. His love for her was so deep and intoxicating that if she asked him to walk off a cliff and into the sea, he would. Without a second thought, he would. 

There were two sides to Daenerys Targaryen and Jorah had seen both of them. She was sweet and compassionate. If she cared for you, you would know it in some way or another. And Jorah had felt it last night. The way she cradled his cheek. The way she ran her hand along his marked chest. The way her kisses were maddeningly deliberate. 

He knew it was a selfish thought but he liked to think that she had never kissed anyone like she did him. 

Daenerys was also bold, not afraid to take what she wanted. Her sheer confidence was sometimes worrying but not in this case. She had bit his jaw multiple times throughout his night, he knew that had he not worn a beard there would have been marks from the Mother of Dragons. 

His hand rose to the spot, it was tender to the touch but he thought of it as a gift. He had something tangible to get him through the day. 

Jorah could resist no longer as he bent to kiss Daenerys’ forehead. She didn’t stir. 

He pulled her closer and kissed her cheek, lingering there, nuzzling her with his nose. 

Still, she slept. 

Jorah grinned, if he had to keep kissing her to wake her up it was a job he would gladly take. 

He slipped his hand under the blankets and under her shirt, making small circles on her back. He saw her mouth turn up ever so slightly. She was awake. 

Jorah presses his lips to hers, moving them slowly, taking his time with first the top, then the bottom one. He heard her breathing increase. 

Whatever he planned to do next was interrupted by a knock on his door. 

“Mormont, are you awake? It’s Tyrion.” 

Daenerys sat up quickly, her eyes showing fear. It hurt Jorah. It hurt him that she was afraid for people to know….but he understood. 

“Under the bed,” he whispered. 

She nodded and slid out of the covers and under what feeble protection the bed offered. 

“Yes, what is it Tyrion?” Jorah said, trying to mask the nerves in his voice. 

The queen’s Hand entered and Jorah silently prayed to every god he could think of that Daenerys’ hiding spot would go unnoticed. 


	6. Anything for You

Tyrion opened the door slowly, letting it creek as he walked in. He had no business with Mormont but what he did have was a sneaky intuition. 

On mornings where he wasn’t furiously drunk from the night before, Tyrion liked to start his days early. As he had done today. 

Today, he had strolled around the castle, enjoying the silence before most woke, but as he had passed by Jorah’s room he had noticed a faint trail of water leading to the door. 

Had Mormont suddenly become a sea creature? The man could barely move much less spill water outside in the hallway. Curious, Tyrion had walked down to Daenerys’ quarters, putting his ear to the door. Silence. But a silence that may have been caused by an empty bedroom perhaps?

And now here Tyrion stood investigating, though he couldn't let the old knight know it. 

His eyes looked around the room, “I came to congratulate you on your appointment.” 

“At this hour?” Jorah responded, already losing his patience with his small friend. 

Tyrion noticed the indent on the bed beside Jorah. The sign that someone had been there. A woman. As he swept his eyes across the floor he also saw what looked to be a crumbled green dress by the window.

Mormont was not one to have female _companions_. There could only be one logical explanation. 

“You hurt me Ser, here I am extending my good graces to the new Lord Commander,” Tyrion fought back a naughty grin. 

Jorah rolled his eyes, his heart thumping. Tyrion was only standing a few feet from where Daenerys hid. He needed to leave and he needed to leave now. 

“Shouldn’t you be going to find the queen? I hear you have much to plan,” said Jorah, gripping the bed sheets. 

“Oh? Do you happen to know where I could find her?” Tyrion said with a twitch of his head. 

“No,” Jorah grumbled, “But when you see her tell her I don’t know what she possibly sees in you.” 

Tyrion chuckled, “I will relay the sentiment.

He gave a sarcastic salute and walked out the door. 

Once he shut the barrier between the knight, his queen, and the rest of the castle. Tyrion finally broke out into a wicked grin. 

The bastard had finally done it. Mormont had bed Daenerys or _Khaleesi_ or whatever he called her. At least Tyrion hoped. Truth be told he wouldn’t be surprised if Jorah had been too shy to even lay a hand on his queen. Yet still...

Maybe sabotaging King Richard’s visit wouldn’t be so hard after all….

“You can come out now _Khaleesi_ ,” Jorah uttered. 

Daenerys slid across the bed, pressing her lips against the man with sleep tousled hair. 

“That was sort of fun,” she giggled. 

Jorah scoffed, “I’d rather not have anyone barge in again.” 

Daenerys moved silently to the chair by the tub and shoved it against the door, hindering the handle from turning. 

Jorah looked at her, shocked. 

His eyes followed her as she came back to him, walking exasperatingly slow, his blue shirt waving across her thighs. 

She straddled him. He tensed as she slid over his lower half. His pants were fast on their way to becoming entirely too tight. 

Jorah looked up at her, his mind blank for words. 

Daenerys bent to kiss his temple, moving slowly down his cheek. He tried to turn to find her lips but every time she evaded him. 

“ _Khaleesi,_ please…”

“Please what Jorah?” she whispered.

She felt him stir under her...making her stomach lurch in desire. The Lord Commander was well endowed or at least from what she could feel. 

She wanted him and clearly he wanted her. But if they did this then there really was no going back. If they did this….she couldn’t promise herself that she would put her people first. 

Jorah stared at the shirt that was covering Daenerys’ thighs. If it rode any higher up…..

“Jorah?” 

“Yes?” he answered, already out of breath. 

Daenerys said nothing. She was struggling with her emotions. She was struggling between duty and heart. 

“What is it Daenerys?,” Jorah continued softly. He reached a hand up to cup her face. 

Her breathing quickened in distress, “I……” 

Jorah shushed her, “We don’t have to do anything more than this.” 

He smiled tenderly, letting her know he stood by whatever she wanted. Anything and everything she wanted he would want too. 

Daenrys fiddled with the sleeve of her shirt, averting Jorah’s eyes. 

“ _Khalessi_ , look at me please.”

She obeyed. 

“What do you want?” he probed. 

For the first time in her life, Daenerys wanted to not be a queen. Someone else could have Westeros if it meant she could be with Jorah. 

“I want things I cannot have,” she said softly. 

“You are queen, you can have anything.” 

Danerys shook her head. Jorah didn’t understand. 

Jorah didn’t understand that King Richard or someone like him would break his heart. 

The knight’s emotions held in his throat. For the first time since they had started this new friendship….Daenerys looked like she was having second thoughts. Of course if she decided to go and for them to return to their normal associations, he would obey without a word. Though it would wreck his heart. 

He loved her, but if she couldn’t love him he would understand. Jorah knew all about duty. 

“Have I ever told you what I thought the first time I laid eyes on you?” he said, taking her hand. 

Daenerys shook her head, knowing her loyal knight was trying to calm her. 

“There you sat with the mighty Khal Drogo by your side. And you dwarfed him. You dwarfed him completely by the power and elegance you radiated. It was at that moment that I knew I would never be able to tear my eyes away from you. It was then I knew that where you went, I would go too. My heart was a rock, hardened from years of exile, but looking at you sitting there in a land that was nowhere near my home….I felt it beat. You made my heart beat again Daenerys. I think that’s why I even survived Winterfell….while I’m with you, near you, my heart will never stop beating.”

His words touched Daenerys. They touched a part of her heart and soul that had never been seen before by anyone, not even her dragons. And while her heart beat strong for Jorah, it also broke. It shattered into a thousand pieces. 

“Jorah Mormont, you are my favorite heartbeat.” 

He looked at her with love in his eyes and pride in his chest. She took his face and kissed him deeper than any kiss had before. And she did it choking back tears for the heart she was about to break. 

“Something is wrong,” he said against her lips. 

Damn him. Damn him for knowing her so well. 

“Something is always wrong,” she sighed. 

He held her chin, “What can I do?”

She brushed the mellow gold of his hair to the side, “You can be you. You can continue to be my noble knight with goodness in his soul.”

“Is that all?” he smirked. 

Daenerys let a laugh tumble out. She slid off his lap. 

“I should probably go and find Tyrion before he sends the army to look for me, or worse, Varys.” 

The two of them laughed, the tension gone from the air but still hanging on Daenerys’ mind. 

******************************************************************

Daenerys sat in her bedroom after a day of meetings. Dread filled her stomach. King Richard’s visit was approaching, faster then she had originally thought. 

_Leave it to Varys…_ she thought. 

The thought of a man other than her golden knight made her feel like she had eaten a bad piece of meat. 

She looked out her window to the moon. Who knew being queen came with such sacrifice? Her whole life had been nothing but sacrifice. 

Daenerys considered staying in her own room tonight. It was already getting harder each morning having to leave Jorah. It was already getting harder to keep her heart from him.

_He was getting harder…._

She stood suddenly, ashamed that she had such thoughts.

_Why should you be ashamed? You love him_

The battle between mind and heart was more difficult than any real battle she had yet faced. And that was saying a lot. 

Daenerys pictured Jorah. Waiting in his room, waiting for her as she knew he would be. His easy smile and his touch that made her skin feel like honey. 

_You can’t keep going to him_

But the heart wants what the heart wants. 

*************************************************************

Jorah had never been so proud of himself. He let the feeling rush over him. 

He had walked around his room 30 times today. Doubling yesterday’s amount. And he hadn’t felt as tired either. 

He stood tall, pulling on a fresh shirt. The pain in his joints was finally beginning to fade. He was going to shock Samwell Tarly into an early grave if he wasn’t careful. 

He considered trying to walk to Daenerys’ room. Though he hesitated. 

Was he allowed to visit her as she did him?

Then there was the issue of this morning. 

Daenerys has left in a hurry. Something had shifted in her. He knew it. He could sense it. 

Was she scared of being intimate? 

Jorah thought he had reassured her that they didn’t have to do anything. In all honesty he wasn’t sure that he _could_ even do anything in the state he was in. 

Maybe she hadn’t understood him? 

The thought brought a trickle of panic. 

It was already dark….usually she would already be here. 

He sat on the edge of his bed, feeling weary from pacing his room and from his jumbled emotions. 

And if he must admit….feeling weary from this tryst with his queen. 

Jorah felt like they were sneaking around, which they were in a sense. No one knew Daenerys had shared his bed but Jorah. No one could know. 

He adored kissing the woman he loved. It was something he never thought he would get to experience. But he wanted more. Jorah wasn’t a selfish man but he could not deny his wants. He wanted Daenerys the way a man wants a woman. 

He wanted to take her in his arms and tell her he loved her more than life itself. He hadn’t said it to her since that night in the dark. He got the sense that she didn’t like hearing him say it….

But he wanted to. He wanted to tell his queen he loved her every second he was with her. It was one of the hardest things he had ever done not to unleash the declaration all night as she lay beside him. 

Daenerys walked into his room without a knock, startling him. 

“ _Khaleesi_!” he beamed. 

Daenerys looked at him with wide eyes, she hadn’t seen him stand this tall since before the battle. 

She wasted no time going to him, wrapping her arms around his stomach.

“You’re standing,” she smiled. 

“Aye,” he lent to place a kiss on her nose. 

He gently removed her arms from his waist as he demonstrated his progress.

He was finally starting to look like her Jorah again. 

“You’re walking fast Ser, any faster and I fear it will be a sprint.” 

Jorah laughed. 

“How was your day?” He asked, pulling her to him once more. 

“....Fine, fine...how was yours?” 

She didn’t want to think of King Richard right now. 

“Riveting,” he joked. “I think I may have found a crack in the wall I had not yet counted.” 

Daenerys giggled. She loved when Jorah joked with her. 

His thumb smoothed her cheek. 

“I can’t wait to stand by your side again,” he said. 

Daenerys reached under his shirt, placing her hands on his back. 

“A queen needs her Lord Commander,” she replied as she turned to look into those blue eyes of his. 

Daenerys’ hands felt like they were spreading warm mead through Jorah’s body. 

“A Lord Commander needs his queen,” he uttered. 

They stood together for a few minutes, content with just the closeness. 

“Tyrion is planning a tournament,” Daenerys said, breaking the silence. 

“Oh?” 

“We need gold to feed the people of Flea Bottom.” 

Jorah nodded. Of course Daenerys would make the less fortunate her first priority. How he loved this woman. 

Daenerys let a hand travel down his chest, “I expect you to participate.” 

Jorah chuckled, “Anything for you _Khaleesi_.”

“I expect you to win,” she winked. 

“Anything for you _Khaleesi_ ,” Jorah said once more. 

“I expect you to kiss me Ser Jorah.” 

Her knight smirked, his teeth peeking through his lips, “Anything for you _Khaleesi_.” 

He backed Daenerys towards his bed, feeling her fingers tug at his shirt. She fell back In dramatic fashion, her hair splaying over the blanket. 

He chuckled, loving this playful side of her. She motioned at him with her finger. 

He bent slowly over her, careful to make sure his feet wouldn’t give out from under him, trapping Daenerys between his forearms. 

She tilted her head up, puckering her lips. 

Jorah smiled as their faces met. 

Daenerys’ tongue snaked inside his mouth, meeting his. He pressed himself against the edge of the bed. Every time he kissed her it brought the same elation.

“Promise me something Jorah,” Daenerys said against his mouth. 

“Anything.” 

“Promise me you won’t ever kiss another woman like you kiss me.” 

He released her mouth, bringing his eyes to hers. 

“There will never be another.” 

Daenerys frowned, “Jorah….but if there is.” 

He brushed her silver hair out of her face, his rough hand skimming her cheek. 

“Daenerys,” he said, forcing her to look at him. “There will never be another.”

She believed him and she desperately wished she could say the same. 

A sound carried through Jorah’s window. 

“Is that...music?” Daenerys asked, confused. 

Jorah listened for a moment before answering. 

“Aye, though I don’t know where from.”

Daenerys went to the window and peered over the edge. She could see nothing but there was no mistaking the strings of a lute. 

She laughed, “How bizarre.” 

“Must be some minstrell drunk in an alley,” said Jorah, peering over the edge himself. 

The music floated through the room. It was a velvety song, slow, and pleasant. For some reason it made Daenerys think of the stories she remembered as a girl, the ones of princesses and their princes. 

Jorah held out his hand. Puzzled, Daenerys took it. 

He brought her close to him, enclosing her hand in his and placing his other on her hip. Then he started to sway, guiding her with his body. 

“Jorah I didn’t know you could dance,” Daenerys beamed, her heart becoming a puddle at her feet. 

“I wasn’t always a cast away soldier,” he whispered in her ear.

They danced slowly, Jorah limited in movement. But Daenerys didn’t mind. She was falling harder for her knight with every step. She rested her head on his chest and felt him wrap his arms around her. 

When she was in his embrace she felt at peace. She felt like nothing in the world mattered. When she was in his arms she felt like a true queen.

Daenerys slid her hands underneath Joah’s shirt as she had a habit of doing. She liked feeling his skin and the muscles in his back. 

“Daenerys?”

“Hmmm?” 

Jorah rested his forehead against hers, “I love you.”

“I have never doubted it,” she murmured, her lips hovering over his. 

******************************************************************

“Would you like more wine Lord Tyrion?” the servant girl asked. 

Tyrion kicked his feet up on the table he was sitting at on the patio, “No thank you, I have no urge to have a pounding headache in the morning.” 

The girl bowed and took his goblet back inside the castle. 

He strummed the strings of his lute, smirking to himself. 

  
  
  



	7. Wine and Dine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank thank you for reading and commenting. I love hearing from y'all! Chapter 8 coming soon.

The days melded together as Daenerys joined Jorah in his room every night. He continued to display the progress he was making until one afternoon, exactly five days after his secret goal, he walked without a hindrance to see Daenerys in the throne room. 

She was holding court and he couldn’t wait to see her upon the Iron Throne for the first time. He slipped in quietly, watching her from the back of the audience. 

She looked every bit a queen. The crown atop her head, the windows casting a sparkling light on her hair. It was the most beautiful Jorah had ever seen her.

“Mormont, you are looking well,” the queen’s hand said, moving beside him. 

“I would say I’m nearly as good as new,” he replied, not taking his eyes off Daenerys who was speaking to one of the capital's noblemen. 

“New enough to begin your duties as Lord Commander?” Tyrion asked with a side glance. “I know the queen is….eager...to see you in the armor.”

Jorah peeked down at Tyrion. 

“As we all are,” the Hand added. 

“I feel I am fit to take on the role today,” said Jorah with a determined nod. 

He couldn't wait to be fitted with the golden armor. He couldn't wait to finally protect the true queen of Westeros. 

_I can’t wait for her to see me in it,_ he thought. 

“I shall send for the armor and a squire,” Tyrion promised. If he could do as much as possible before King Richard arrived, he would. He had a feeling it would be difficult for the queen to deny her feelings if she saw her dashing, literal, golden knight. 

Tyrion turned on his heel, wondering where the squire he had seen earlier ran off to. 

Jorah leaned against the cool stone wall as he watched Daenerys be the ruler she was born to be. She was a natural. Calm but strong and oozing grace as well as complete control. 

Pride-filled tears tickled his eyes.

“Ser Jorah!” 

Samwell Tarly hustled over to the knight. 

“Well, I would say you are doing better!”

Jorah smiled at Sam, grateful to the maester for saving his life, twice. 

“I owe my life to you Samwell,” he said. 

Sam felt the tips of his ears grow warm. Even though he was the queen’s official maester he still was not used to constant praise. 

_If my father could see me now,_ he thought, pleased with himself. 

Jorah placed a hand on the young man’s shoulder, “Your friendship is one I value most highly. I’m honored to know you.” 

Sam gave a sheepish nod. 

“Just doing my job, Ser Jorah.”

The knight felt a tug at his tunic. 

“Ser Jorah...Lord Tyrion ordered me to dress you in your armor,” a young boy of about 10 said. 

Jorah didn’t want to leave the throne room and take his eyes off Daenerys, but he did want to finally feel like a knight again after weeks of lying around. 

“Yes, alright,” he said, following the boy. 

*****************************************************************

“How long have you been a squire, son?” Jorah asked, as the lad struggled to lift the heavy breast plate.

The freckled, sandy-haired boy stood on a chair to combat Jorah’s height. 

“Only a few days Ser.” 

Jorah smiled softly, helping the lad hold the armor in place as he did the clasps. 

“Do you wish to become a knight and protect your queen one day?” 

The boy’s eyes went wide, “More than anything Ser. Queen Daenerys is the loveliest lady I have ever seen.” 

Jorah chuckled, “She is quite pretty isn’t she?” 

The squire nodded eagerly. 

“Listen here boy, I am going to tell you what the queen values above all else, so you can mold it into your training. What is your name?” 

“Philip,” he replied, his eyes bright. 

“Philip, if you want to be a knight of the queen, you have to keep one thing dear to your heart at all times. Do you know what it is?” asked Jorah. 

The boy lifted his head, “To be a skilled fighter Ser?!” 

“Being skilled in combat is certainly important for a knight, but it is not the most important,” Jorah answered. 

Philip’s brow furrowed in thought. 

“Then what is Ser?”

Jorah placed both hands on the lad’s shoulders, “If you want to serve the queen you must be loyal above all else. You must be willing to die for her without a second thought. You must place her needs above your own. You must serve the queen with both your sword and your heart. And you must be a good and just man.” 

The boy’s expression turned serious, “I will Ser. I promise I will.”

Jorah ruffled Philip’s hair, “Good lad.” 

*****************************************************************

Daenerys and Tyrion were the only ones left in the throne room. She had spoken with dozens of citizens, lords, ladies, it had been a productive day. 

“You did well, Your Grace.” 

Before she could respond, the double doors opened and in walked her golden knight in all his glory. 

Daenerys’ breath caught in her throat. Jorah wore the Queensguard armor like it was an extension of his skin. 

“Your Grace,” he bowed, a knowing glint in his eye. 

Daenerys had a hard time keeping her mouth from dropping. The golden plates and the intricate design made Jorah’s eyes stand out tenfold. The white cape that hung on his back….he looked magnificent. 

He was the most handsome man she had ever seen.

 _He looks like a king_ , she thought. All he was missing was a crown. 

Every cell in her body urged her to run into his arms, but she knew she could not. Not while Tyrion was there at least.

As if reading her mind, her Hand dismissed himself, “I just remembered I have something to take care of. I’ll leave you two alone.” 

As soon as Daenerys saw the doors close once more she leaped into Jorah’s arms.

“ _Khaleesi!_ Not here!” he laughed. 

“I am queen I can do as I please,” she responded, pressing a chaste kiss to her Lord Commander’s lips. 

Jorah let the nerves ease out of his mind. If someone walked in on them, so be it. All that mattered was the stunning woman in his arms.

“Hold on, let me look at you again,” Daenerys said, pushing him back. 

Jorah smiled at the floor, his modest eyes looking up at his queen. 

“Lord Commander Mormont, I do think you are the most magnificent man I have ever seen.”

“You like it?” Jorah chuckled. 

“To say I am glad I decided to forgo the black in favor of the gold is an understatement,” she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Daenerys moved to wrap her arms around him again. 

“Are you back to normal?” 

Jorah nodded, “Aye. A few aches and pains here and there but for the most part, I am back to normal.”

He gazed down at her, winking. 

Daenerys’ heart soared. Her Jorah was finally back in her arms. The memories of Winterfell slipped away.

“This calls for a celebration!” she exclaimed. “Have supper with me tonight.”

Jorah grinned, “You honor me, _Khaleesi_.”

Daenerys glanced towards the doors before placing a swift kiss on his cheek. 

*****************************************************************

The queen slipped on the lavender dress she had chosen for her dinner with Jorah. It was one of her favorites. 

She made sure no strand of hair was out of place on her head, turning to look at herself in her mirror. 

Yes, she had been attracted to Jorah before seeing him in his new armor of course, but today’s sight had brought forth a fire in her belly that she could not extinguish. 

She swooned for him. 

As she walked through the castle to the dining room, she hoped she could keep her emotions somewhat in check, at least for the night. 

Jorah had arrived first. He sat at the table as the cook placed meats, bread, and vegetables around him. And two rather large pitchers of wine. 

He saw his queen enter, and rose, bowing his head. 

“Your Grace.”

He took her hand as she moved to sit, lowering her into the chair. 

“Ser Jorah,” she smirked, taking the seat next to him instead of the one across. 

Any hope of Daenerys keeping a hold on her wicked thoughts flew out the window when she saw her knight. He was wearing a black tunic, maroon trim ran along it. She glanced down to his pants, unusually tight from the ones he normally would wear. 

“You look radiant,” he said in admiration.

She batted her eyes at him, causing him to chuckle.

“This is a celebration, we must have wine!” she proclaimed, reaching for a pitcher. 

“Let me, _Khaleesi_ ,” Jorah said, pouring the deep red liquid into her goblet. 

“Aren’t you going to have some?” she asked, noticing he left his empty. 

Jorah shook his head, “I’m not a drinking man, Your Grace.” 

Daenerys scoffed.   
  
“Jorah you are dining with your queen, not in a tavern, please,” she nodded to his cup. 

Jorah relented and poured some for himself. 

“A toast!” Daenerys said, raising her cup. “To Jorah Mormont and the gods that healed him. And to Maester Tarly.” 

“To Maester Tarly,” Jorah nodded, taking a drink. 

There was no lapse in conversation as they ate and drank. Especially drank. Try as he might to dissuade her, Daenerys kept filling his goblet. 

_It is a time to be merry, relax,_ he thought. 

After the fourth chalice, he was beginning to feel lighter. His queen, on the other hand, was fast on her way to becoming drunk if she wasn’t already. 

“Has anyone ever told you Ser that you have the most wonderful blue eyes?” she said, resting her chin in her palm. 

Jorah laughed, “Not recently.” 

“Well, they are. They are wonderful just like you. I absolutely adore them!” 

The knight chuckled, he had never seen Daenerys buzzed with alcohol. It was cute. 

He decided there was no harm in them letting loose after years of struggle. He filled his goblet a fifth time, downing the liquid. 

“Has anyone ever told you, you are the prettiest lady in all the land?”

Daenerys put a hand to her chest, “Ser, you flatter me.” 

The queen and her Lord Commander laughed. They laughed more than they had ever before. The stresses of duty, gone at least for the moment. Daenerys loved hearing Jorah’s giggles. At first, they were soft, then as the humor grew they would tumble out of his throat like water over rocks. 

She placed a hand on his thigh, the table hiding it from any cook’s wandering eyes. Jorah’s head was already becoming fuzzy from the wine, this wasn’t helping. 

He felt it slide up and around the lower half of his stomach. He whipped his head to look at her. She gazed at him with innocent eyes laced with mischief. 

“ _Khaleesi_ …” he choked.

“Yesss?” she said, her voice slurring. 

As fast as she had done it, her hand was suddenly gone. 

“Another toast Ser.” 

Jorah gulped, “I think we have both had more than enough….”

“A toast to Daenerys Targaryen and her golden knight!” she looked at him, motioning for him to raise his goblet. 

_Seven hells,_ he thought. If he could survive the evening without falling flat on his face it would be a miracle. 

The queen chugged the last of her drink, wiping away a drop that threatened to slide down her chin. 

Jorah’s mouth hung open. He chugged the last of his as well.

“I think Tyrion would be proud,” Daenerys giggled. 

Jorah ran a hand through his hair, “Yes I am sure he would.” 

“Curious, he begged me to try this wine tonight. He said it was the best that had ever had the pleasure of sliding down his throat.”

Jorah snorted, “That sounds like something he would say.”

She rose from her chair holding out her hand, “Walk with me?” 

Jorah saw his queen sway, “I’m not sure you are fit to walk right now _Khaleesi,_ or I,” he confessed, feeling like his head was swimming in a bowl of water. 

“Well then we shall go talk in my chambers,” she decided. 

Jorah went to protest, knowing it wasn’t a good idea to be alone in private with her. The wine was having an effect on both of them. He wasn’t sure he could trust himself to just kiss her. 

“Jorah….come to my chambers,” she said again, her eyes smoldering.

He could not refuse her. 

They bounced off the castle walls, laughing, trying to stay upright. Jorah caught Daenerys from taking a tumble more than once. 

“You really are my protector,” she beamed. 

He chuckled, “Whether it be from an arrow or the floor it would seem.” 

The joke made a fit of giggles escape from both of their mouths.

Finally, they reached Daenerys’ door and stumbled through it. 

“I do believe I am quite drunk,” huffed Daneyers, kicking off her shoes. 

Jorah lent her his arm, “Aye.” 

She pushed him down on the chair by her desk, “Are you drunk Ser Jorah?” 

“Aye,” he chortled. “Though maybe not as much as you.” 

She straddled him, making him put his arms around her. 

“I could look at you all day and night, do you know that?” she sighed. 

“...Is that so?” he asked, his heart picking up pace. 

“It is so,” Daenerys whispered, her lips on the corner of his mouth. Jorah almost made them both fall back when he felt her hands at his belt. 

“Daenerys….” he warned, placing his hands over hers. 

She pouted, “I think you need more wine.” 

He let out a panicked laugh, moving her off of him gently, “Neither of us need any more wine.”

He walked to the window, too nervous to even look at her. Desire rumbled around his stomach like 200 hundred galloping horses. He felt her take his hand and turn him around to face her. 

There he saw it. Love. Love in her eyes, surely it was? Jorah didn’t know if the wine was clouding his judgment or if his queen’s gaze truly mirrored his own. 

“What are you thinking?” she smirked. 

Jorah held her face in his hands, “Haven’t you learned that my thoughts are always of you?”

“Thoughts of me in this dress or without it?” 

“ _Khaleesi!_ ” he gasped, his face going red. 

Her hands once again moved to his belt. 

“Please...” he pleaded, shutting his eyes while grabbing her hands. 

She wiggled free and pulled his head down to her, locking him in a wet kiss. Daenerys was growing tired of these games. How did he not want her? She knew he did. And she was entirely too drunk to think of any of the consequences. All she knew was that she wanted him inside her. 

She pushed him towards her bed, forcing him to sit and take her in his lap. She bit his neck. 

“I need you Ser,” she uttered, her breath warm on his skin. 

The buzz Jorah felt in his head beat out any rational thoughts. He pulled Daenerys’ hair so her own neck was exposed and nipped at it. 

She felt him rubbing against her thighs. If he would only take those pants off. 

Their breathing became rapid, hands roaming under clothing. Jorah shifted the shoulder of her dress, exposing skin, and placed a kiss. 

“Jorah?” 

“Yes,” he growled, busy with his mouth. 

“Take this dress off me.” 

He obliged, this time needing no persuasion. His body had been consumed by desire. 

He pulled the lavender gown over her head as she fiddled with the buttons of his tunic, sluffing it off of him. Her hands then found victory at his belt at last. 

Jorah rolled, bringing them both to the center of the bed, his mouth leaving a trail down Daenerys’ neck to the middle of her chest. 

He felt her pull his pants down. He kicked them away once they got to his feet. It was only then that he sat back and looked at her. His queen lying naked on the bed. And she was gorgeous. 

It was also very sobering as he realized what they were about to do. 

“What’s wrong?” she breathed, seeing the turmoil now evident on his face again. 

“We can’t do this Daenerys.” 

She frowned, “And why not? I see that you aren’t having any trouble.” 

Her eyes fell to his very prominent manhood. 

He moved over her once more, smoothing her cheeks with his thumbs. She felt the hair of his chest tickle her breasts. 

“Because. When we do this, if we do this, I want it to be special. Not because we had too much to drink and fucked without a thought. When I make love to you, I want to remember every part of it and I would hope you would want to too.”

Daenerys looked into her knight’s eyes, seeing no more haziness from alcohol. All she saw were those blue orbs and a storm of heartfelt emotion. He was serious. He was serious about her and about them. 

_What am I serious about?_

“Don’t you want this Jorah?” she asked, sliding a hand across his face. 

“Of course I do. But I want it because I love you. My love for you is what fuels my desire, _Khaleesi_.”

He continued, “What fuels yours?”

It was like ice water had been thrown over her. What did fuel her desire? 

_Love. You love him._

How could she think that when she couldn't even say it?

“......you know how I feel about you,” she said, copping out. 

Hurt he tried to hide took over his brow. 

“I know you care for me. I know it scared you when you thought I died….but that is all I really know Daenerys.”

“How can you say that?” she exhaled, feeling tears start to sting her eyes. 

Jorah looked away, “Because it’s true.”

_Say it now Daenerys. For all that is holy say it now!_

She felt it rise from her stomach to her throat, to her lips….

_Wait that’s not…_

She shoved Jorah off of her and stumbled to the empty bucket by her bathtub, retching all the wine she had consumed, along with her dinner. 

Daenerys felt her knights hand on her shoulder as he held back her hair. She didn’t deserve him. Tears began to mix with the foul colored contents of the bucket. How had this evening spoiled so quickly? She wanted to punch the cold stone floor beneath her knees as her body shook with both sobs and heaves. 

Jorah said nothing as he sat beside her and pulled her into his lap, wrapping them both in a blanket, careful not to tip the bucket he moved in front of them. 

Daenerys didn’t dare turn her head to look at him, “You don’t have to….” 

“Shhh.” 

Her stomach quieted for a moment, before doing a violent somersault once more. Daenerys groaned. The smell from her vomit wasn’t helping her regain control of her hurling. 

Her body went limp against Jorah’s chest. She was ashamed that he had to see her like this, ashamed of this whole night. 

“Here,” he said softly, taking the bucket from her hands. He quickly dressed again and left with the contents of her stomach. Jorah returned minutes later with a new pail. 

“Thank you,” she whispered as he handed it to her. She wrapped the blanket tighter around herself. 

Daenerys was half expecting Jorah to leave, but he retook his place behind her, pulling her into his lap once more. 

“Will you stay tonight?” she asked, her voice pitiful. She still hadn't had the courage to look at him.

“Of course.”

“Even when I’m like this?” she sniffed. 

He reached a hand around her face to wipe a tear he knew was falling. 

“Even when you’re like this.” 

Daenerys shivered from exhaustion and emotion. She felt Jorah’s arms wrap tighter around her. 

“I’m sorry I ruined tonight,” she murmured. 

Jorah placed a kiss on the back of her head, “You didn’t. If anything Tyrion and his wine ruined tonight.”

Daenerys allowed a soft laugh to escape. 

“Which is why I placed the first bucket outside his door.” 

They both chuckled. Another wave of nausea hit Daenerys. She vowed never to drink again. 

When she had finally managed to keep the contents of her stomach down for almost an hour, they moved back to the bed. Jorah wrapped her in his arms. Their tense conversation from earlier was seemingly forgotten. She snuggled into his chest.

Daenerys felt him bend his head to kiss her but she pulled back. 

“I don’t think you want to do that…” she said, embarrassed. 

He turned her chin up, “Don’t be silly _Khaleesi_.”

Jorah pressed his lips on hers and kissed her soft and slow. 

“Why do you love me Jorah?” she asked. She had never done anything for him that would have earned it. She also knew he didn’t love her simply because she was a queen. It was deeper than that. 

He stroked her hair, “Why does the moon hang in the sky? Why do trees lose their leaves in the winter? Sometimes things just are because they exist.”

“I don’t deserve you,” she whispered. 

“Yes, you do. You deserve every part of me, especially this part,” he placed her hand over his heart. 

Jorah watched over his queen as she drifted off. He listened to the slow breathing of the woman he loved who, for some reason, couldn’t tell him she loved him back. 


	8. Richard the Lionheart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a while to write. It's hard when you aren't writing your two main's together! More is coming, the next chapter will be the big tournament Tyrion planned....... ;)
> 
> Also, the song Jorah is singing is by Niall Horan: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bO3S8CKafbE

Daenerys slipped out in the early morning before Jorah woke. Her head was pounding and she couldn’t bear the thought of facing him today after last night...especially with what was coming today. 

King Richard was arriving. And Jorah had no idea. 

She had planned to tell him sooner rather than later, but she thought she would have more time. She wasn’t expecting Varys to have gotten him here so quickly. 

_I should know by now to never underestimate Varys_ , she thought. 

Maybe King Richard wouldn’t like her and things could go back to the way they were. 

_Everyone likes you…._

Maybe if she sabotaged the visit? 

_I can’t do that….I have to try for an alliance._

Daenerys knew that protecting her people would come at the cost of losing the man she was in love with. And it tore at her. But she planned to be every bit of the ruler her father had not been. She had to put her people first. 

Though whether she could put the citizens of Westeros above Jorah, she didn’t know. 

******************************************************************

Jorah heard an annoyingly loud knock on his door. He turned to see Daenerys had already left. Was it her knocking then?

“Yes, what is it?” he grumbled, his head pounding. 

He heard Varys' slippery voice on the other side. 

“Ser Jorah, the Lord Commander of the Queensguard should be at her side when she meets her esteemed guest.” 

_Guest? What guest?_

He threw on his clothes from the night before and swung open the door to see Varys standing with his hands folded. 

“What?” Jorah asked. “Who is the queen receiving?”

Varys looked him up and down, “Perhaps you should have a bath first….”

“....however, King Richard is arriving today,” he continued. 

_Who the bloody hell is King Richard?_

“I’m sorry, who?”

Varys nodded, “Right, since you have been...incapacitated...you probably have no idea. The queen has decided to meet with King Richard of England. You should get dressed and meet everyone at the docks. It will show a united and powerful front between the queen and her protectors.” 

_What in the seven hells is he on about?_ Jorah thought, losing his patience. Daenerys had told him nothing of a foreign king’s visit. 

“And why is some king from oceans away coming to Westeros?”

Varys gave an exasperated sigh, “Really Ser Jorah must you be this daft? To meet with Daenerys of course. For courtship.” 

Ice filled his veins. 

“Please take a bath,” Varys said as he left, rolling his eyes.

That couldn’t be right. Daenerys had never mentioned anything about this. Surely she would have told him. Wouldn’t she?

_Why? Why would she have? She doesn’t feel for you as you do her._

Though he had tried to convince himself that maybe, just maybe, Daenerys’ heart beat for him the same as his beat for her, he knew it couldn't be true. No lingering kiss or lustful bite could prove it. 

Why would she love an old knight when she could have the world?

He ignored Varys’ advice about the bath and started dressing himself in his armor instead, feeling betrayed though he knew he shouldn’t. He was nothing to her. He had just been there. That’s all. 

Jorah’s mind went back to their first night together. On the floor in her room, he had thought he felt something from her, the beginning of something. How wrong he had been. She was just a woman who had been feeling overwhelmed and he had been the man close enough. 

It had been meaningless. 

_No, that’s not true_

It was true, try as he might to convince himself otherwise. If it wasn’t, Daenerys wouldn’t be meeting with King Richard and she certainly would not have hidden it from him. 

******************************************************************

It was a cloudy day in King’s Landing. Daenerys looked to the sky, seagulls were flying low. A chilled breeze was ruffling the Targaryen banners that lined the docks. She could see the outline of a ship approaching. 

She suddenly had the sense that someone was beside her. It was Jorah, here in his Queensguard armor, his cape flapping in the wind. He looked stiff. Probably just as stiff as she herself was. 

“Ser Jorah,” she offered a smile, unsure if he knew what was going on. 

He didn’t offer one in return. 

“Your Grace.”

_He knows_

She clenched her jaw, fighting back tears that annoyingly had started to form. 

_Why are you crying?_ she thought even though she knew the answer. 

As King Richard’s ship moved closer she felt Jorah moving farther away. 

She stole a glance. He looked tired. He looked how she felt inside. In fact, as she looked around the party that was there to greet the king, the only one that looked pleased was Varys. Even Tyrion looked miserable. 

Daenerys brushed her fingers along Jorah’s hand. Hoping it would convey the words she couldn’t say. 

He clasped his hands behind his back.

Now it wasn’t just sadness that filled her…..it was regret. 

******************************************************************

“I’ve heard a lot about you, Your Grace,” Richard said. 

“Have you?” 

They stood on one of the castle’s many balconies, looking over the city. 

“Your man Varys is a great storyteller,” he chuckled. 

Daenerys looked at the young king before her. He was handsome, tall, his reddish-brown hair curled just below his ears. His beard couldn’t hide a strong jawline. The red and gold tunic he wore had a lion crested on the shoulder. 

_Great, more lions_ , she thought. 

“Varys exaggerates,” she replied. 

He looked at her quizzically, a twinkle in his eye, “So you did not free thousands of slaves and take your kingdom back flanked by three dragons?”

“Well….that part is true.”

He smiled, “King’s Landing is unlike any place I have ever seen.” 

She turned to him, knowing she had to open up sooner or later. She was being far too….distant. 

“It’s exotic. I’ve never seen such trees,” he nodded to the Cypress. 

Daenerys laughed, if Richard thought King’s Landing was exotic his home must be dreary.

“Have you ever traveled outside of your home?” she asked. 

Richard leaned on the balcony so he could look at her.

“I’ve been to neighboring countries, nothing this far east.”

She knew Varys had said if they meshed well together, Richard would live in King’s Landing. Why would a king give up his homeland? Especially one he had barely ventured out of.

“Forgive me for asking but….do you not love your land?” 

He paused, thinking of his answer. 

“I do.” 

“Then why agree to meet me? Knowing that you might have to leave it.”

He winked, “Is the tale of a fierce and beautiful warrior queen not enough of a reason?”

Daenerys laughed, “Not for a king.” 

“No I suppose not,” he chuckled. 

“I’ve always yearned for adventure. To travel east, to see things no one in my country has ever seen. To spread the light of God to people unknowing. I suppose the tale of a dragon queen was an added bonus.” 

Daenerys studied him. He had a faraway look in his eye. One that she recognized seeing when she looked in a mirror years ago. 

She had heard of this singular god the people of the far west worshipped. The way Richard’s tone had changed made it seem like he would fight a thousand-year war for it.

 _No god is worth that,_ she thought. She had been through years of battle. It had hardened her, it had stolen joy from her. She never wanted to go through it again. Which is why Richard was here. 

“Why do you care if others worship your god?” she asked. 

“Salvation.” 

Her brow knitted together, “I don’t understand.”

“People are worth saving Daenerys, no matter who they are.” 

It was the first time Richard had used her name. 

“I agree….” she responded. 

People were worth saving. As Jorah had so often told her, as she felt in her heart as queen. 

They smiled at each other, the king looking humbly at the ground after a few moments. 

_We would work well together_

Though as she thought it, Daenerys' stomach churned. 

******************************************************************

 _Where the bloody hell is Mormont!?_ Tyrion thought as he stalked the halls of the castle. 

Daenerys was no doubt charming the young English king, he needed to cause a distraction. 

He ventured outside, looking around every wall and corner. The Lord Commander could not be found and no one seemed to know where he was. 

_Slacking on the job already. Perfect_

Tyrion was actually starting to worry. Jorah Mormont was not one to slack. 

_How could he not be keeping his hawk’s gaze on Daenerys? Especially when she is with some strange king from gods know where?_

Know one really knew who this King Richard was apart from what Varys had told everyone. How did Jorah know he wouldn’t try to hurt the queen? 

Tyrion finally found the knight in the stables, tending to his horse when he should've been tending to the queen’s safety. 

“What on Earth are you doing?” he asked.

Jorah glanced back, barely acknowledging Tyrion’s presence, “Have you never seen a man brush a horse before?” 

Tyrion rolled his eyes, already tired of today. 

“Clearly. I mean what are you doing in a stable that smells like my shit last night when the queen is with a stranger...alone?” 

“She’s fine,” he responded. “Richard is a king.” 

“Yes, well my nephew was a king but I wouldn’t say anyone was safe with him would you?” 

Jorah shot him a cold glare. 

_These two really need to pull their heads out of their arses_

“Aren’t you even the least bit worried? Have you not been around long enough to know betrayal can come from any side at any time?” 

Tyrion saw Jorah stiffen. 

“Do you not trust Varys’ judgment? He is one of the queen’s advisors just like you and I,” Jorah responded. 

“Not in this case,” Tyrion grumbled. 

“What’s that?” 

“No I don’t trust Varys’ judgment when it comes to things like this,” said Tyrion so Jorah could hear. 

The knight raised an eyebrow, “What is that supposed to mean?” 

“King Richard is not right for Daenerys. I know it and you know it.” 

Jorah scoffed, “And why would I know that?” 

Tyrion rolled his eyes, “Oh please Mormont. Because it’s written all over your face every time you look at her.” 

“You don’t know anything,” Jorah growled. 

Tyrion moved to stand in front of him, making sure their eyes connected. 

“It’s written on hers too.” 

Jorah shook his head, pushing Tyrion out of the way as he walked back to the castle. 

******************************************************************

Daenerys had spent the entirety of the day talking with King Richard. She found she had enjoyed his easy conversation. He wasn’t boastful nor rude as some rulers are, instead, he was soft, witty and intelligent. 

In another life, Daenerys could have fallen in love with him. In this life, she still loved her man from Bear Island, try as she might to let the feeling go. 

Richard had walked her back to her quarters after the feast. The feast that Jorah had not made a single minute of eye contact with her for. He had said nothing to her since the acknowledgment this morning at the docks. It weighed on her. 

The English king was polite and though she knew he could have asked to join her if he wanted, dismissed himself with a gentle goodnight. 

Now here she sat on her bed, thoughts of her knight pushing themselves into her mind like arrows into flesh. It would be the first time they had not slept together since he had fallen into her arms. 

She lied back, trying to make sleep come, knowing she would be awake in distress until morning, knowing her golden knight was hurting down the hall and it was all because of her. 

**************************************

Daenerys wished she knew how many hours had passed. Three at least was her guess. Though her body was exhausted, her mind would not quiet. Her heart would not quiet.

 _Is this what it will be like forever?_ she thought. 

The yearning, the aching, the regret? 

She had felt all these things when Drogo and their son had died. But this time, as mad as it sounded, the hurt was deeper. Maybe it came from the knowledge that Daenerys could fix it if she wanted, but did nothing? Maybe it came from her sweet knight’s tender eyes and soft I love you’s? Or maybe it came from the place deep in her soul that told her she loved Jorah Mormont more than she had loved anyone or anything else?

Before she knew what she was doing, she was walking down the hall towards his room, her bare feet making soft padded sounds on the stone. 

As she got closer to his door she heard the strings of….a lute. Curious, she pressed her ear to the wood to listen. 

_“....I've still got so much love hidden beneath this skin_   
_So darling_   
_Put a little love on me_   
_Put a little love on me_   
_When the lights come up and there's no shadows dancing_   
_I look around as my heart is collapsing_   
_'Cause you're the only one I need_   
_To put a little love on me….”_

Daenerys’ heart caught in her throat. Was that Jorah singing? Surely it was, she knew his voice anywhere, but...she had no idea he sang or even played an instrument. 

_“…..We laughed and we cried_   
_Until we saw our worst_   
_Is it wrong that I still wonder where you are_   
_Is it wrong that I still don't know my heart….”_

Daenerys backed herself away from the door, shaking her head, tears forming. She had never heard Jorah’s voice sound so distraught and hurt but so beautiful at the same time. She choked back a sob and hurried back to her room. 

She paced back and forth. Should she go to him? Should she not? Would he even want to see her? Today had been the first time Jorah had ever been cold to her. And Daenerys had felt the shivers in her bones. 

**************************************

Jorah strummed the strings of the instrument he has taught himself to play in only two hours. Curiously, it had been left in his room with a note attached. 

_This might fix a few things,_ the note had read. 

He didn’t know who had left it or what the cryptic message meant, but since Daenerys was no longer sharing his bed during the night he had nothing else to do. 

He had started slow, plucking at the strings in random fashion until he hit notes that sounded pleasant together and not like a cow was dying in his hands.   
Before he knew it, he had worked out a melody and surprised himself when words started to tumble out of his mouth. It had made him feel better, letting out some of the emotion he had been holding in all day. For a while when he was learning the strings, his mind had quieted thoughts of Daenerys, but as soon as he wove lyrics together she had come barreling back in. 

_What had she spoken to Richard about? Did he like her? Did he find her attractive? Of course he did. Did Daenerys find him attractive? Most likely._

_Had they come to an agreement?_

Jorah’s stomach grumbled, stirring him out of his head. He hadn’t eaten all day. He had not taken a single bite at the feast, his appetite gone watching Richard sit beside Daenerys. 

He wasn’t one to hate a man before knowing him, but he hated Richard. 

_No, you hate the situation,_ he thought. 

He hated both. 

_What did you expect? That after spending nights together Daenerys would be yours? She is a queen and you are a disgraced nobleman. The title of Lord Commander cannot change the past._

Jorah gritted his death, almost slamming the lute into the ground before he thought better of it. 

******************************************************************

King Richard sat by the fire in his room, reading. The history of Westeros was an interesting thing, much more interesting than that of Europe. He had only been in this new land for a day and he already found himself loving it. It was exciting and vibrant. The people weren’t so much different than his own, but they had something still that made them distinct. 

And then there was Queen Daenerys. She was as beautiful as his advisors had said she would be. He had enjoyed his time with her though he wasn’t sure she felt the same. 

Yes their conversation had been easy and light but he couldn’t shake the feeling that her mind was elsewhere the entire time. And there was the issue of her knight, or Lord Commander as they called him here.

Richard was no fool, he saw the way Ser Jorah looked at him and Daenerys. The frozen glances, the darkened eyes, he had seen that look countless times. It troubled him. For more reasons than one. 

He didn’t want to get in the middle of anything. Richard didn’t know the customs here. Did queens and their Lord Commanders usually engage in a romance? Was he interrupting an age-old tradition? Richard wasn’t afraid of taking what he wanted as long as it was his to take. 


	9. Say it Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we can all say.....FINALLY. 
> 
> Ch. 10 is coming...literally. (I'm the worst)

Try as she might to put on a smile for her people, Daenerys was struggling. Sounds of trumpets and drums filled her ears. The cheers of her citizens reminding her this was supposed to be a happy event. Tournaments lifted everyone’s spirits. 

“You did a splendid job Tyrion,” Daenerys told her Hand.

He smiled softly from his chair beside the queen, “Thank you, Your Grace.”

The jousting was first. Knights from near and far came to showcase their talents in front of their queen. 

The cracks of lances hitting shields distracted Jorah from the cracks he wanted to knock into King Richard’s face. He stood behind him and Daenerys, watching. Watching Richard whisper in her ear. Watching her give him smiles that not too long ago were for Jorah. 

_Stop it_ , he told himself. 

Jorah hadn’t spoken to Daenerys besides the callous “Your Grace” whenever they saw each other in public. Even then, he didn’t make eye contact, he couldn't. 

Had she shared Richard’s bed yet?

_Stop it!_

Jorah was suddenly being pulled out of the tent by Tyrion. 

“Get ready, you’re fighting in the next round,” the Hand said. 

Jorah laughed, in no mood for Tyrion’s games, “I don’t joust.” 

“Not jousting, sword fighting, with wooden blades of course. We can’t have King Richard’s life in actual danger.” 

Jorah looked at Tyrion like he had grown another head. 

“Richard is partaking in the tournament?” 

“Yes, his advisors told me he wants to impress the queen….and we can’t have that. Besides, Daenerys told me she asked you to fight, I figured this is as good a round as any,” Tyrion said, hiding a smile. 

“I don’t know….”

Jorah had no intention of keeping his promise to win the tournament to Daenerys. He didn’t care. 

_Yes you do_

“Mormont, can you please for once in your miserable life just listen to me without arguing.” 

The knight glanced down at his shorter counterpart, contemplating. He wouldn’t mind giving the younger man a good beating in front of the queen. He certainly needed to release some anger. 

“Fine.”

Tyrion sighed, relieved it hadn’t taken three armies to convince the Lord Commander. 

When Richard whispered to Daenerys that he was up next, she laughed. 

_He can’t be serious_

He was, however, as he stood and walked down the steps into the dirt ring, bowing before her. 

Daenerys couldn't deny he was charming. She hoped whoever he was facing would be suitable competition. She wanted to see how the king handled himself. 

Joah suddenly appeared across from Richard, wooden sword in hand, gold armor gleaming in the sunlight. Daenerys felt dizzy. 

_This won’t end well_

She grabbed Tyrion’s arm, “What is he doing!?” 

“What is who doing, Your Grace?” 

Daenerys recognized his expression. He was up to something. 

“What is Jorah doing!?” she snapped. 

Tyrion pointed, “Well, those things in their hands are called swords and the goal of the….”

Daenerys grabbed the neck of his tunic, “Tyrion….” she warned. 

He placed his hand over her clenched one, “Relax, Your Grace….it’s all in good fun.” 

_I doubt that,_ she thought. 

She ground her teeth as the two men took their positions. 

Jorah studied Richard. His stance was relaxed yet gave away nothing. They circled one another for a few seconds, neither wanting to make the first move. 

Jorah tried to keep his eyes off Daenerys. He knew if he looked at her, his concentration would be broken. 

_Daenerys…._

He swung the wooden blade at Richard’s head. The king blocked it easily. 

The two danced around each other, both lunging, neither letting a hit ring true. It would seem they were evenly matched to the eyes of the spectators. 

Jorah could see the ghost of a smile on Richard’s face, he was enjoying this. 

Strike after strike, parry after parry, the two men attacked and countered each other with no end in sight. Sweat began to form on both. No one had ever given Jorah this hard of a time. 

“I can’t say I’ve ever had to wait this long to beat someone,” panted Richard, mirroring the knight’s own thoughts. 

Jorah smirked, feeling a small sense of satisfaction, “Who says you’re beating me?” 

The English king chuckled and lunged once more, nearly landing a hit on Jorah’s shoulder. The crowd gasped, it was the closest they had gotten to seeing one man best the other. 

Jorah made the mistake of stealing a glance at the queen….she...she had smiled. Richard had nearly beaten him, and she had smiled. 

Daenerys had never forced a smile harder than she had at that moment, but she had to keep up appearances. Richard was her guest, the man who was courting her. However when she saw the look Jorah gave her in response, she wished she could take it back. His face, the look in his eyes, she could see his heart breaking as if someone was ripping it out right in front of her. 

_Oh Jorah,_ she thought, feeling tears warm the backs of her eyes. 

Something snapped inside him. Once he blocked Richard’s attack, Jorah spun, bringing one arm around swinging his sword, the other swinging his fist. Richard wasn’t expecting it and could only block one. He chose the sword. 

Jorah’s knuckles connected with the king’s jaw, knocking him to the ground. He moved to stand over him, pointing his fake blade at Richard’s chest, the end digging into his tunic. The crowd roared. 

Daenerys froze.

Tyrion whooped. 

Varys groaned. 

Richard held out his hand, “I yield.” 

Jorah nodded slowly, pulling the king off the ground. The Englishman rubbed his chin, spitting blood into the dirt. 

“I could have you killed for that,” he joked. 

Jorah looked him in the eye, no humor evident in his tone, “Please do.” 

Richard’s brow knitted in confusion. Jorah didn’t let him respond as he turned on his heel and walked out of the ring. 

_Seven hells Mormont must you be so dramatic!?_ Tyrion thought as he hopped out of his chair and followed the knight who was already out of sight. 

Daenerys didn’t know what she was feeling. Pride, anger, fear, sadness, they all came together in one bubbling pot at the bottom of her stomach. 

“Your Lord Commander throws quite a punch,” Richard chuckled, wiping the remaining blood from his lip as he sat back down beside her.

“Forgive us, Your Grace,” she said, “I was not expecting him to…” 

He smirked, “To what? Not let you go so easily?” 

She paused, unsure of what Richard was implying. His eyes were kind, yet sad. 

******************************************************************

Try as he might, Tyrion could find Jorah nowhere. He had spent nearly two hours looking for the Lord Commander who was sure to be sulking. 

_I don’t know what for, he won_

He saw Daenerys coming down the hall, her expression showing she was also looking for her knight. 

_This madness ends now,_ he thought. He walked up to her, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her into an empty meeting room. 

“Tyrion! Who do you think you are!?” she shouted, shocked at his abrasive action. 

“I’m your advisor now let me advise you! Sit down Daenerys.” 

She blinked. He had never spoken to her in this tone as if she were a child. 

Her anger threatened to spill over the surface but the shock of her Hand’s audacity prevented her from speaking. 

Tyrion paused, realizing what he had just done probably wasn’t the grandest idea. 

“Forgive me, Your Grace,” he sighed. “May I speak freely?” 

Daenerys waved her hand in approval, not trusting her words just yet. She was fuming. 

He hesitated, considering if what he was about to say would get him hung from the tallest tower in King’s Landing. 

_Well, at least I’ll have a nice view_ , he thought. 

“Your stupidity concerning Jorah Mormont astounds me.”

Daenerys blinked, not fully understanding if the words that had come out of Tyrion Lannister’s mouth were actually meant for her. 

“You love him…..Your Grace,” he added. 

“How could you possibly know what love is?” she spat. 

How dare he pull her into this room. How dare he speak to her in such a way. And how dare he utter things he knew nothing of. 

Tyrion shrunk back like he had been struck. Daenerys instantly regretted her own words. 

“Tyrion….forgive me.”  
  
He nodded, “Daenerys….in the years before you and I met, I loved someone. She was kind, beautiful, and smart. She was everything I had ever hoped to find in a woman.” 

Daenerys remained quiet. 

“But she was not perfect...as is nobody. She betrayed me. You’ll find a lot of love stories end in some form of betrayal.” 

Tyrion’s voice cracked and the queen shifted her eyes to the floor. 

“But if there is one thing I am certain of...it is that Jorah Mormont would and has always loved you perfectly.” 

She looked at him. Could others really see what had only been shared between her and Jorah? Surely he didn’t go around pronouncing his love for the queen to anyone other than her?

“How do you know?” she whispered. 

Tyrion rolled his eyes, “Oh please, Your Grace, it's written all over his face like it's some epic tale. One that even an illiterate child could read.” 

She blushed. If that were true, then could others see her love for Jorah? Obviously Tyrion had. 

“My duty as Hand of the Queen is to counsel you, yes?”

She nodded. 

“Then for the love of all that is sacred please listen to me, if only this once,” he exhaled.

“.....I mean….preferably more than just this once, but you know what I’m getting at.”

Daenerys gulped back tears, “I must protect our people Tyrion. Richard can ensure that.” 

He placed a hand over hers, “You must protect yourself first my queen.”

“How can we?” she choked. “How can Jorah and I possibly….”

“What? Love each other publicly?”

She nodded. 

Tyrion gave a proud and kindhearted smile, “How could an orphan princess with no family build an army to take over Westeros? How could that same girl free thousands of slaves and become their mother? Nothing is ever out of reach for you Daenerys.” 

“But….”

He frowned, “But what? The last time I checked there was no spell preventing a queen from loving a knight….even a knight as miserable as Mormont.” 

Daenerys let out a small laugh, sniffing 

“Varys is going to heave a heart attack,” she said. 

Tyrion stood, signaling their conversation was over, “Good thing we have Maester Tarly.” 

******************************************************************

The reason Tyrion could not find Jorah was that he had been in the town brothel....though only for a few minutes. Once he had calmed down and thought about what he was doing, he realized he could never go through with it. He had watched as a naked woman made her way over to him but try as he might, Jorah couldn’t return her gaze. He could barely bring himself to look at the woman much less touch her. His heart belonged to someone else. He could not betray that, even if there was nothing on Daenerys’ end to betray.

He walked back to the castle, his heart heavy in his chest. It was getting dark, he assumed everyone was celebrating a successful tournament at the feast. Jorah went to his room instead. 

Daenerys excused herself from the table, telling Richard she was tired from a long day. He nodded, his eyes showing he understood what she was really telling him. Though she was still unsure of what she was going to do. 

Could she really love Jorah as Tyrion had said? The alliance with Richard would be foolish to pass up. She could not become her father. She could not put Westeros in danger. She had to protect it. 

She had to see her golden knight.

Daenerys walked to Jorah’s room in a daze, her mind only thinking one second ahead. Whether she was going to end things once and for all or utter three singular words was for the gods to seemingly decide. 

She didn’t bother knocking. 

Jorah was sitting at his desk, head in his hands. He hadn’t heard her enter. When she placed a hand on his shoulder, he flinched. When he looked up at her, his eyes were red. 

“Jorah….” she choked. 

He said nothing. 

She knelt down so she was at his level and took his face in her hands. Daenerys had never felt a pain like this. It rivaled the pain she felt when she thought he was dead.   
  
Jorah stood abruptly, knocking over the chair, almost knocking Daenerys over too. 

“Why are you here?” he said, his voice devoid of any emotion. 

Daenerys didn’t answer. Tears were already marking her cheeks.

“Why are you doing this to me!?” he uttered, anger pushing its way out of his mouth. “Do you know how hard it was to find out about Richard from Varys? How hard it was to see you with him? To know that while you were lying in my bed you knew that you would soon be lying in another's!? Why Daenerys!? Please tell me because I don’t understand!” he sobbed. 

“Because I love you!” she yelled. 

Jorah froze.

Daenerys tried to steady her words but it was no use, “Protecting my rule, protecting my people, also means protecting you! Everything I am doing is to keep you safe from another war.”

“That’s not your job,” he whispered.

“Isn’t it? A queen’s duty is to protect those loyal to her,” she moved closer to him. 

He tore his eyes away for her, “I don’t need your protection Daenerys. What I need is for you to stop tormenting me like this. It isn’t fair. After all I have done for you, it isn’t fair.” 

She gulped. 

“And that is what is really in danger of killing me. My heart can’t take it,” he continued. “I can love you from afar, I've done it and it's hard….but I can’t do this. I can’t continue to love you when you share my bed, when you steal my kiss and leave me hollow after.” 

Hurt clouded his face. Daenerys had never seen Jorah come undone but he was standing here before her unraveling. She had his heart in the palm of her hand and she had been squeezing it, constricting it.

All the hurt he suffered was her fault and it was now as she realized that she knew she could never be with another. She knew just as he had saved her, she now had to save the both of them, from something far worse than death. 

“I love you Jorah Mormont.”

He shut his eyes, “Don’t say that to me.”

“I love you Jorah.”

“Stop it.”

“I am in love with you,” she declared, her shoulders lowering in defeat. 

Something in Jorah snapped and he rushed to her, picked her up, and pushed her against the wall, bombarding her mouth with hot kisses that stung like ice to fire. 

Daenerys wrapped her legs around him, feeling her stomach burn with relief, desire, love, and hope. 

“You swore an oath to me. Do u remember?” she panted, in between kisses.

“Yes,” he huffed.   
  
“You swore to give me your sword, your shield…” 

“My everything,” he exhaled.

“Well, now I swear to you. I am yours, Jorah Mormont of Bear Island. I am yours in heart and soul.”

“Say it Jorah,” Daenerys continued. “Say I am yours.” 

“You are mine,” he growled, grinding against her. 

A knock at the door startled them both.

 _You have got to be kidding,_ they both thought.

Missandei’s voice came through, “Your Grace….Varys is looking for you.” 

“How does she know you’re in here?” Jorah asked, his eyes going wide. 

Daenerys giggled, “Thank you Missandei, I will find him!” 

She tried not to laugh harder at her knight’s frightened face. 

“Jorah...if I am not at the feast...you’re not at the feast...I’m not in my room, where else would I be? She knows me just as well as you do.” 

He smiled, his face turning red. 

Daenerys sighed, taking his cheek in her hand, “I better go now or Varys will bust down every door.”

Jorah nodded.

“Say it again,” he whispered. 

She smiled, “I love you.” 

“Again.” 

“I love you Jorah.” 

“Once more.” 

“I love you Jorah Mormont.”

He beamed as he picked her up and twirled her around in his arms. 

“And I love you _Khalessi_.”

Daenerys took his face in her hands once more, looking into his eyes that had filled with happy tears. She kissed him, whispering her love again into his mouth. 

“I’ll be sure to make it quick with Varys,” she winked. “When I return I better see 10 chairs in here that we can bar the door with Ser.” 

Jorah’s mouth dropped open and she left him with one last kiss. 

******************************************************************

Daenerys was practically running through the halls back to Jorah. Her talk with Varys had been…..difficult. Luckily Tyrion had been there to help her and provide comedic relief. Varys was beside himself that Daenerys and Richard were not going to work out, but he would get over it. 

She raced back to her golden knight, her thoughts of him and him alone. And what she was going to do to him. 

Daenerys burst through his door and into his arms, he grunted in surprise. 

“That was fast,” he chuckled. 

She glanced over at a cluster of chairs in the corner.

“Are those for….”

“Yes,” he responded, winking. 

Daenerys laughed as she pulled his face down to her. Nothing was going to come between them tonight. 

Jorah lifted her and placed her gently on the bed, moving over her slowly. Too slow. She pulled the neck of his shirt down and met his lips with hers once more.

“Slow down love, we have all night,” he smiled into her mouth. 

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve waited for this?” she said, moving her fingers through his hair. 

“Are you really asking me that?” he grinned, rolling his eyes. 

“Oh right….sorry.” 

He bent his head to kiss her, starting soft and slow around her lips then down her jaw to her neck. He felt her already begin to tug at his belt. He didn’t fight it. When he reached her mouth again he stopped, pausing to look into her eyes. 

“Say it again.” 

Daenerys’ heart melted. She didn’t think she would ever get tired of uttering the three words to him.

“I love you.” 

Jorah moved down to her legs, curling her dress up over her knees and pulling it over her head. He pulled his own shirt off as well, both garments falling to the floor. He gathered her in his arms, pressing his skin to hers. Letting the feeling overwhelm him for a moment. 

Daenerys cupped her hand around him, causing a grown to slip from his mouth. 

“I think you’re a tad bit overdressed Ser,” she whispered, biting his lip. He needed no more encouragement as he slipped his pants off. 

She felt him move against her, the tease making heat pool around her sex. She slipped a hand around him and he grabbed the skin of her shoulder with his teeth. 

“Make love to me Jorah.”

He pressed his mouth to hers again before trailing kisses down her stomach, positioning himself. She felt him slip inside her with a moan. He stretched her to the point that it was almost painful. It had been a long time since she had been with anyone. 

The way Daenerys felt around him was enough to almost make him finish right then and there. Jorah gritted his teeth, the last thing he wanted to do was ruin this before it even began. 

Daenerys saw him shut his eyes, his brow furrowing. She reached up to smooth his cheek. 

“I’m sorry….I haven’t been with anyone in…” 

“Shhh,” she said. “Me either, no rush.” 

He released a thankful smile and put a hand under her back to give them some leverage. He pushed deeper into her slowly. She wrapped her legs around his back, trapping him there. His blue eyes that she had grown to love so heavily stared at her with more love than she could possibly comprehend. He pressed his mouth to hers once more, his breathing increasing as he found his rhythm. 

“I love you,” he said, his forehead pressed to hers, his voice deep with emotion. Their slow lovemaking was the sweetest thing Daenerys had ever experienced. She didn’t know how to quite describe the feeling of it. It was gentle, yet strong.

With Drogo, it had been rough with little emotion, with Daario it had been rough with no emotion, but with Jorah...it was all emotion, the sweet kind that had butterflies flutter in your chest.

“I love you too,” she answered, digging her nails into his back. Jorah may have not been with a woman in years but he was already taking her close to the edge. 

She put a hand on his bicep, pushing it to the side to let him know she wanted to get on top. He gladly obeyed and flipped them without leaving her for even a second. 

Daenerys settled farther down on him and watched Jorah’s neck tense delicious agony. She placed her hands on his chest as she rose and fell over his cock, increasing her speed as she heard his breathing hitch. Joah lifted himself up on his elbows so he could watch as she enveloped him. Tingles raced through his entire body.

He wrapped his arms around her, moving himself into a sitting position as he held Daenerys on his lap. He moved in rhythm with her, feeling himself get as deep as possible. The couple moaned into each other’s mouths.

Daenerys nipped at his jaw, his light beard scratching her cheek. She didn’t mind, she wanted him to mark her. She was his to claim. How she loved this man. With each minute that went by Daenerys wrapped her arms tighter around him, pressing his face into her chest. She felt his gasps warm her skin. Jorah flipped them once more so he was over her again and put one of her legs against his shoulder. Daenerys shut her eyes, trying to hold on even though every part of her was yearning for a release. 

Jorah’s gasps filled the air and he moaned so gruffly that she thought he might have finished, but he continued. 

She pulled his neck down to her, wanting his lips on hers when she came. 

“Jorah….I…” the rest of her words failed her as she tumbled into oblivion, her body shaking around him. 

She felt him groan against her mouth. He was close too. His thrusts sped up before he pulled out of her, spilling himself over her stomach. He held himself over her, his arms shaking. 

Daenerys ran her fingers through Jorah’s hair that was now damp with sweat. 

“Mmmm,” he mumbled, kissing her once more before he rose, coming back with a towel to clean them both up.

“Gods Jorah….that’s like...how many years worth?” Daenerys laughed, nodding the rather large puddle on her abdomen. 

He chuckled, his ears turning red with slight embarrassment. 

“Next time I want to taste it,” she said, biting his chin as he pulled her into his arms. 

He groaned, feeling himself twitch, “ _Khaleesi…_ ”

Daenerys cuddled into his chest, placing a hand over his cock that was still slightly hard. She heard the sharp intake of breath. 

“Please,” he shuddered, still sensitive. “We have all night.” 

She giggled, kissing him gently, “We have until the end of time, my sweet knight.” 

His eyes searched hers. 

“There is you and only you,” she uttered. “I am yours. Say it Jorah.” 

He smiled, “You are mine _Khaleesi_.”

Daenerys wanted to make sure he knew it and believed it. She was never letting him go again. 

“Who is yours?” 

Jorah chuckled, hugging her tighter, “You are.”

“Queen Daenerys Targaryen of Westeros is whose?”

Her knight’s laugh rumbled in his chest, “I understand.” 

“That wasn’t the question Jorah,” she whispered against his cheek. 

He took her face in his hands and held his lips to hers for a long while before answering. 

“She is mine.” 

“Yes, she is yours. And she will never stop loving you Jorah Mormont, my golden knight, my favorite heartbeat.”

Daenerys saw tears well, she kissed the corner of his eyes before they could fall. 

“I’m a mess tonight,” he sniffed. 

It was one of her favorite things about Jorah, how he could be the fiercest warrior and still possess the most tender heart. The mark of a good man.

Daenerys said nothing as she kissed him, letting the sounds of their lips coupling be all the words they needed to hear. His hands gripped her tighter. She felt him grin against her mouth. And then she felt something else. 

“I thought we had all night?” she giggled. 

Jorah moved into her, causing groans to ease out of both of them. 

“Yes, and all night starts right now,” he whispered, claiming her mouth with his.


	10. Pillow Talk

To say that Daenerys couldn’t get enough of Jorah was an understatement. 

She heard him puffing away in his sleep, surely exhausted from the day’s tournament, the stress….

 _The sex,_ she thought. 

Though she lay awake, yearning for more of him. She craved his touch, the way he made her feel when he first slipped inside, the way his eyes burned into hers, and the way their bodies became slick with sweat against each other. 

Most importantly, the way they whispered “I love you” right before they collapsed into free fall. 

Daenerys snuggled closer to him and started placing light kisses on his mouth. 

“Daenerys….” he yawned, his eyes fluttering awake. “What’s wrong?”

She took the opportunity to move her tongue into his mouth, “What’s wrong is that you aren’t inside of me.” 

Jorah smiled, sighing into the pillow, “Have you gotten any sleep?”

“None,” she answered, snaking her hand down under the blankets.

“Mmmmm.”

His hand reached lazily for her. She took it, pinning his arm above his head. 

“Daenerys…” he chuckled, his eyes struggling to stay open. 

She felt bad he was tired, she really did….but...she needed him. And she needed him now. She straddled his waist, leaning down to place wet kisses over his chest. He stirred under her and she could feel herself already becoming soaked. 

Jorah’s free hand moved to her hip, squeezing it. Daenerys took it and moved it so he could feel how wet she was. He groaned in surprise.

“How badly do you want me Ser?” she whispered. 

Jorah answered by flipping her under him, pressing his hard shaft against her stomach. 

“Badly,” he growled. 

He moved into her, his mouth hovering above hers, his breath quivering. Daenerys wrapped her arms around his neck and nibbled at his ear lobe. 

“Harder….” she purred. 

Jorah sat back and pulled her hips to him in a rush. The fire that burned in the room’s hearth made Daenerys’ eyes shine with lust. 

“Roll over,” he huffed. 

Daenerys obeyed, moving onto her stomach, feeling excitement at Jorah taking control like this. She felt him shift behind her, feeling with his hand where she began. He took her from behind, the new angle causing both of them to go “Ohhhh…” simultaneously.

Jorah grabbed hold of her hips. The sound of their flesh meeting echoed through the room. 

Daenerys felt his chest on her back as he moved her hair to the side, placing fevered kisses on her neck as he slammed into her. The position felt amazing but she found herself missing his face. She made no motion to move however, she knew it was useless. When she had tried with Drogo or Daario they had firmly held her in place. 

Jorah saw Daenerys’ fists clench the sheets and stopped his thrusts, placing his hands over hers. 

“Is this alright?” he asked, his nose nuzzling the side of her cheek. 

She turned her face to him, “W-What?”

He started sliding in and out of her at a glacial pace, “Do you…. _uhh_...like it this way?” 

Daenerys heard each groan he tried to stifle as his mouth was so close to her ear. She reached a hand up to grab a fistful of his hair. 

“Do you?” 

He wrapped one arm around her torso, the other holding himself over her.

“I like any way,” he chuckled, out of breath. “But my favorite is when I can see the face I adore.” 

Daenerys felt her heart melt. Her sweet knight, her most sweet man. 

“Jorah…” 

“Hmmm?” he responded, still taking his time moving in and out. 

She moved to lay on her back and to her surprise he did not try and prevent her. She should have known. 

“My favorite is when I can see those beautiful eyes of yours,” she whispered. 

Jorah’s mouth lifted in a grin that was so full of adoration and love that Daenerys felt tears threaten her dry eyes. How had she spent years denying her love for this man? It seemed so bizarre to her now that she had not let the feelings wash over her from the moment she met him.

He laid down beside her, turning her to him as he pushed his hips into her. Daenerys wrapped a leg around his side, holding them in place. It was as if their bodies molded together. There was no space between them. 

“You are everything I have ever wanted,” he said, clutching her to him.

Daenerys rocked her hips as best she could along with him, this position made it difficult for two reasons, the sheer closeness and the emotions that filled her nerves. 

“It has always been you. Always,” she said against his mouth. As soon as the words left her lips she went over the edge, digging her fingers into his skin so their closeness would not be interrupted. 

Daenerys felt Jorah’s hips shudder, knowing he was about to follow. She pressed a hand to his back to signal her want for him to stay inside of her.

“Fuck...Daenerys….” he began.

She kissed him before he could protest, “It’s okay. I want you Jorah, all of you.” 

“But..”

“Trust me, my love.” 

He hugged her tighter to him, burying his face in her neck as he let go. She held him to her, wanting their connection to stay for a few moments longer. 

“I love feeling you inside of me,” she said, kissing his temple. 

Jorah chuckled, “I love spilling myself inside of you. It feels so much better than not.” 

He kissed her cheek, his breathing long and deep from fatigue. He finally rolled over, severing their link and his hand searched for hers and intertwined their fingers. 

“But we should be careful Daenerys,” he said, his eyes closed. 

A twinge of hurt hit her chest. 

“Why?” 

He pulled her to him, resting his chin on the top of her head. 

“We can’t be foolish, my heart.” 

Daenerys remained silent. She understood what Jorah was saying, she did...but he didn’t know what the witch had told her when she had birthed her stillborn son amongst her black magic. He didn’t know the fear she felt for the likelihood of ever being with child again. She knew it was unlikely she ever would be a mother. It was a fear she had shared with no one but her own soul. She couldn’t tell Jorah that. She didn’t know how to. What if she crushed his dreams of having children? They hadn’t ever discussed it….but she knew deep down he wanted to be a father. She knew him. Would he still want Daenerys knowing she would never be able to give him an heir?

 _Slow down, slow down,_ she thought. Here they were not even through their first official night together and these thoughts were crashing around in her brain. 

“Daenerys?” 

She realized she had yet to respond. 

“Hmm?”

Jorah turned her to him, “I’m sorry that came out wrong…” 

She brushed her thumb over his cheek, “No, no I understand.” 

“You’re upset,” he said, his eyes telling her he was sorry. 

“I’m not upset Jorah,” she smiled but she knew it looked fake. 

He took her face in his hands, kissing her lightly, “You know there is you and only you _Khalessi._ I would never…”

“Jorah….Jorah,” she chuckled, interrupting him. “I know. You’re right. We need to be careful.” 

He smiled gently, kissing the palm of her hand, “Not for always though.” His eyes flicked up to meet hers with a humorous and hopeful glimmer

Daenerys swallowed, “No love...not for always.” 

They gazed at each other. Jorah knew he had to lighten the suddenly dimmer mood. Something was still wrong though Daenerys tried to hide it. He wouldn’t stand for it. He wouldn’t stand for his queen to be unhappy for even one moment. 

He started tickling her. 

“Jorah!” Daenerys yelled, trying to squirm away from him. His laugh filled her ears as she tried to grab his wrists, it was no use. 

“Please Ser, Please!” 

He didn’t let up, now mixing tickles with quick kisses all over her face. 

“A queen shouldn’t beg Daenerys,” he scolded. 

Tears started streaming down her face, Jorah’s hands were relentless. Her giggles were catching in her throat as she was fast becoming out of breath. She did the only thing she knew that might make him stop. She grabbed him. 

“H-Hey now,” he groaned, relenting his attack. It was all Daenerys needed to get free. 

“I play to win Ser,” she smirked, rolling over him. 

She kissed him, her hand still on his cock, his hands now forgoing their mischievous actions and moving to her hair. 

“Are _you_ ticklish Lord Commander?” whispered Daenerys, her tongue sliding across his top lip. 

She heard Jorah gulp. 

“....No….”

A devilish grin took over her face and his eyes went wide. 

“ _Khalessi_ ….don’t.”

“A Lord Commander shouldn’t beg Jorah,” she said, now taking her own hands and digging them into his sides. 

She knew he could have easily shifted her weight off him and gotten away but he didn’t. He let her bombard him and she was glad for it. Jorah’s giggles were the sweetest sounds she had ever heard. 

“I yield! I yield!” he urged. 

Daenerys accepted his surrender and stretched herself out onto his torso, squeezing him. He wrapped his arms around her. 

“You know, we probably woke the whole castle up,” he said. 

“Oh how horrible of us,” she muttered into his chest. 

Jorah grinned and rolled over her. She reached a hand up to smooth his hair that was now wildly out of place. 

“Looking at you is like looking at my heart outside of my body,” she proclaimed. 

He bent his head, kissing the tip of her nose. 

“You are my whole heart, Daenerys _._ I truly hope this is not some evil dream that I shall wake up from. Getting to love you properly has always been what my soul desired.” 

Daenerys’ felt her chest tighten. The words Jorah said to her always made an impact, now more than ever. She was so deeply in love with him that thinking there would be times during her day's routine where he wouldn’t be within reach ate at her. If she could tie her to him she would. 

_Now that would be a sight_

“You have always loved me perfectly,” she said, echoing Tyrion’s words. 

Jorah winked, “Perfect hmmm?”

She rolled her eyes trying to hide a grin. 

He placed his lips on hers, giving the slowest of kisses, “Was it perfect then?”

She sighed happily into his mouth, “Jorah Mormont, you are the best I have ever been with.” 

A naughty chuckle escaped. She saw an expression of haughty arrogance flash across his face. 

“Don’t let it get to your head Ser,” she laughed. 

“Why shouldn’t it? It’s my proudest accomplishment.” 

Daenerys gasped, smacking him on the shoulder. 

“Actually….I think you need more practice,” she said, stroking him. 

He pulled on her bottom lip with his teeth, “Do I?” 

“Mmhm.” 

“How much more practice?” his voice was so low she could barely hear it. 

Daenerys felt his tip teasing her folds. She groaned, “Lots and lots of practice.”

“Are you to be my teacher then?” he murmured, pushing into her at last. 

The sensation made Daenerys’ eyes flutter to the back of her head. No man had ever felt this good. It was like their bodies were made for each other. 

“You have already taught me so much, it’s only right if I return the favor,” she said against this cheek. 

Jorah kissed at her neck, she knew there would be marks there in the morning but she didn’t care. He rolled his hips into her and she grabbed his lower back to push him further. 

“What have I taught you Daenerys?” he said, his voice dripping with pleasure. 

She took his face in her hands, wanting to make sure their eyes connected. 

“You taught me how to love of course.” 

Her knight paused, overcome with emotion. He sat back and pulled her into his arms for the longest and most important hug she had ever received. She felt him hiccup. His tender heart was hers and she would never let anything scrape it for as long as she lived.


	11. Shadows of the past, Confessions of the heart

“What are your plans now?” Daenerys asked as she stood with Richard at the docks. 

It was time for the king’s party to travel home to England and though Daenerys was relieved Richard would not be a part of her life, she was still sad to see him go. 

_We could have been great friends if nothing else,_ she thought. 

Richard looked out towards the seas, his hair curling in the wind. 

“I feel my adventure is far from over.” 

Daenerys smiled, “I can do without adventure for at least a little while.” 

The king laughed and took her hand in his, “I hope you have found peace at last, Your Grace.” His eyes flicked up to wear Jorah, Tyrion, and Varys were standing.

She looked back as well, her heart swelling at the sight of her golden knight waiting for her. 

“I think I have.” 

Daenerys watched for as long as she could before Richard’s ship disappeared into the horizon’s haze. 

She heard Tyrion and Varys arguing as they walked back to the castle. 

“I think we may have caused a rift between your advisors,” Jorah chuckled, moving to stand beside her. 

“They truly bicker like an old married couple,” she said, rolling her eyes. 

Jorah laughed. 

“You know that is the sweetest sound I have ever heard,” Daenerys said, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“What? Tyrion and Varys trying to best each other?”

She placed a soft kiss on his lips, noticing how he shifted his eyes warily. 

“No silly, the sound of your laugh.” 

Daenerys felt him grin and she squeezed him tighter. 

“ _Khaleesi_ ….should we be flaunting this in public?”

She looked at him, his eyes had shifted to the ground. 

“We aren’t hiding it anymore Jorah. And besides, there is no one here but us.” 

He took her hands in his, “I know….but...I worry how the people will react.” 

His face showed shame as if he thought he wasn’t good enough for her. 

“Well it’s not really anyone’s business but yours and mine,” she answered. “And now that I think about it, a queen’s Lord Commander is her perfect partner.” 

Jorah’s eyes flipped to meet hers. 

“Strong, protective, loyal, smart, caring,” she continued. “Why would anyone want a queen to be with anyone else?” 

His smile told her she had gotten through but his eyes still showed apprehension. 

“I overheard Varys….I don’t think he likes me much right now,” said Jorah. 

Daenerys laughed, “I don’t think Varys likes anyone, even me.” 

Jorah bobbed his head in agreement. She took his face in her hands. 

“Are you having second thoughts?” 

“No! Of course not _Khaleesi_. I am just concerned with your reputation and what a disgraced nobleman will do to it.” 

Daenerys paused, searching his face. After all this time how could he still view himself in this way? 

“Jorah, I am going to say this once and only once....” 

She watched him gulp, nodding his head.

“You are not a disgraced nobleman. You are the queen’s most loyal protector, oldest friend, decorated knight, man she loves most, and most importantly, a man so filled with honor and goodness that all should strive to be like him.” 

Jorah sighed, humbled by Daenerys’ words. 

“And…” she cupped his face. “A god in the bedroom.” 

He snorted and Daenerys jumped into his arms. 

******************************************************************

Varys massaged his temples, an ache splitting his head like it was a fire log.

“You can’t possibly think this is a good idea.” 

Tyrion rolled his eyes. He was growing tired of having this conversation and it had not even been a full day. 

“The queen and Ser Jorah are meant to be together.” 

“Says who? Have you spoken to the gods?” his bald-headed counterpart argued. 

“Have you seen the way they look at each other? Besides the fact that, oh, they won a war together relying on nothing but their friendship to carry them.” 

Vayrs huffed, “Friends don’t make good matches. Political benefits make good matches.” 

Tyrion downed the wine he had been trying to nurse. 

“Why are you so cynical?” 

“Why are _you_ so foolish? I thought a Queen’s Hand was supposed to possess at least some inkling of intelligence,” Varys retorted. 

“Look, I don’t see the harm in letting them find each other. If it doesn’t work, it doesn’t work.” 

Varys sighed, “Yes but if it _does_ work is what worries me.”

Tyrion raised an eyebrow, “How so?” 

“She can’t marry him,” Varys scoffed. 

“Why not?” 

“Jorah can’t be king, Tyrion!” 

The Hand squinted, trying to understand where Varys was coming from. In his opinion, Jorah would make a wonderful king. In fact, the knight was every bit of what a ruler should be. Just like Daenerys. 

“I’m not following. Technically Jorah wouldn’t be king, he would be a lord...which he already is.” 

“Disgraced lord,” mumbled Varys. “Yes technically he wouldn’t ascend to the title but that would not stop Daenerys from viewing him as such.” 

Tyrion scrunched his mouth, “I’m still not following….” 

“Daenerys needs to be her own ruler. She can’t let a man get in the way. Richard would have let her be her own person.” 

“I’m sorry…...you have _met_ Jorah Mormont right?” Tyrion laughed. “The man thinks she is the gods all wrapped into one silver-haired woman. He has never not let her do what she wants.” 

Varys threw his hands up, knowing it was pointless to continue to argue. 

“I am just saying...I have a bad feeling. And my feelings are usually right.” 

******************************************************************

_Three months later_

With each passing day that Jorah and Daenerys were together, he found himself thinking of their future more and more. 

Specifically, marriage and children.

There were times where he almost brought it up to Daenerys before his nerves got the better of him. He was in uncharted waters. They both were. 

It was only after he attended Missandei and Grey Worm’s wedding that he really became anxious to know Daenerys’ thoughts. 

Little did he know that the queen had been thinking the same. 

“Missandei…..can I ask you something personal?” asked Daenerys one day as she was walking with her friend through the gardens. 

“Of course my queen.”

“Has Grey Worm ever discussed with you how he feels about not being able to have children?” Daenerys said softly, unsure if she was still crossing a boundary. 

Her handmaiden nodded slowly, “He has yes. It bothered him greatly when we first decided to pursue each other. But I assured him that children would not make me love him more or less.” 

“But...don’t you wish you could have that with him?” 

Missandei smiled softly, “I wish for a lot of things Your Grace, but that does not mean I am unhappy.” 

Daenerys felt her cheeks redden, ashamed at what she had implied. 

“Have you and Ser Jorah been discussing children?” Missandei asked, placing a hand on Daenerys’ arm. 

Her lip trembled. Should she reveal her darkest secret to one of her oldest friends? 

“I think we should be married first before that discussion,” she laughed nervously. 

Missandei’s eyes widened in excitement, “Has he asked you!?”

Daenerys shook her head, calming her friend. 

“No, no, I was just stating the usual order of things.” 

Though, Daenerys had been thinking quite a lot about marriage, especially in the days leading up to Missandei and Grey Worm’s wedding. She wanted that with Jorah. She wanted to be able to call him her husband. The thought filled her with more pride than calling herself queen of Westeros. 

“Do you think he is going to ask you?” probed her friend, the ghost of a smile still evident. 

Daenerys giggled, “I don’t know….we haven’t really talked about it.”

“Why not? You have known each other for years….and it’s been months already since you two started knowing each other in…..other ways.” 

“Missandei!” 

The handmaiden covered her mouth to keep her humor in check. 

“You should ask him.” 

“Ask him to marry me?” Daenerys scoffed. 

Missandei laughed, “No Your Grace, ask him what he thinks. But I’m sure if you asked him to marry you he would not say no.” 

What _would_ Jorah say? He had been married before that much Daenerys knew. She also knew he did not look at the marriage as something pleasant. Would the memory effect his feelings? 

_You are a different person_

Daenerys did not doubt Jorah’s love for her. But she wondered if he was content with the way things were or if he wanted more….

******************************************************************

“Come to bed, my heart,” Daenerys said, wrapping her arms around her knight who poured over scrolls at his desk. 

“Hmm? Yes, alright.” 

Jorah rose and allowed her to pull him by the hand. He seemed distant, Daenerys noticed. 

“What were you looking at?” 

“Maps,” he answered, running a hand through his hair. 

_Riveting,_ she thought. 

“You know what I want to look at?” she said, her lips against his. 

Jorah touched his nose to hers, “What’s that?” 

“My handsome Lord Commander with no clothes on.” 

He chuckled, crawling over her on the bed. Daenerys tugged his shirt off him and gazed. She never grew tired of seeing his strong chest, his muscular neck, his firm arms….

She reached for his pants, yanking them down over his hips. 

“Are you trying to seduce me, Your Grace?” 

“I would never,” she whispered. 

He brought his hand to the back of her head and pulled her to him, kissing her long and deep. His other hand found its way to the back of her dress, pulling on the strings that tied it together. 

“Mmmm. Are you trying to undress me, Lord Commander?” 

Jorah shook his head, his lips still connected with hers. 

“I think you are Ser.” 

“Do you have any idea what you do to me, Daenerys?” he growled. 

She gripped his hair, “What do I do to you Jorah?”

He grabbed her hand and placed it over his cock. He was rock hard and already dripping. It made her shiver. Jorah yanked off her dress and settled himself between her legs, pinning both her arms above her head. 

She gasped when he moved into her and he groaned in agreement. 

“...oh fuck.” 

Before either one of them could do anything he spilled himself inside of her, the early orgasm shaking his body. 

Jorah lay panting on top of her, his face in her chest. 

“Well that was fast,” Daenerys chuckled. 

“I’m sorry,” he muttered. She saw the tips of his ears turn red and rubbed his back. 

“It’s okay. I’m flattered I have such an effect on you.” 

She tried tilting his head so he would look at her but he resisted. 

“Jorah, really it’s okay.” 

“It’s embarrassing.” 

He rolled off her and onto his back, shutting his eyes. She snuggled up to his chest, kissing his pectoral. 

“It’s not embarrassing, my heart. I don’t want you to feel that way.” 

Jorah put a hand to his forehead, squeezing it, “Besides the fact that we have been careful.” 

Daenerys' heart sank. 

“Don’t worry about that either.” 

Jorah remained silent. Daenerys hated that the night had taken a turn. For one, he shouldn’t feel embarrassed by something that he couldn’t help, especially if really all it meant was that he was extremely attracted to her. And two….he had no reason to worry. 

_Just tell him. You need to tell someone_

She did need to tell someone. It had been eating at her for years. 

“Jorah...please look at me...I need to talk to you about something,” her voice quivered, making him finally look at her. 

His eyes were already concerned. 

“What love?” he smoothed her cheek. 

Daenerys took a deep breath. There was no going back now. 

“You remember….when Rhaego died?” 

Jorah nodded. 

“Well...the witch told me something.” 

Daenerys bit her bottom lip, not wanting to speak the words into reality again. 

He scooted closer to her, taking her in his arms, “What did she tell you?” 

She blinked, trying to cast away the tears that were coming. If she told Jorah this and he didn’t want her anymore….she didn’t know what she would do. 

_He loves you, he would never_

“Daenerys you’re scaring me,” he soothed. “What is it?” 

She hugged her to him as if his skin on hers would make the confession any easier. He took her face in his hands.

“Whatever it is, I love you. Do you understand me? I love you Daenerys. Now please tell me.”

His blue eyes looked into hers and she felt a sense of calm. How she loved this man. How dear he was to her. 

“She told me I would never have children again.” 

She shut her eyes, not wanting to see whatever emotion was on his face. 

“I don’t believe that.” 

Confused, she looked at him once more, “What?” 

Jorah kissed her softly, “I. Don’t. Believe. That.” 

Now Daenerys felt the tears come. Her kindhearted man, always wanting to believe the best. 

“Jorah it’s true. Daario and I never were careful….Jon...and the times you and I haven’t been….”

He wiped the tears away from her cheeks, “Daenerys...that doesn’t mean anything. Having a child isn’t guaranteed for anyone. Sometimes it takes a while.” 

She sniffed, “But with Drogo, it was so fast.” 

Jorah nodded, “That is one instance.” 

She searched his eyes. Could he really not think she was damaged? 

“But…” 

He sat up, pulling her with him and into his lap. 

“Daenerys, how long has this been bothering you for?” 

She pulled his arms tighter around her, “Since the witch said it.”

“Oh love,” he sighed, kissing the top of her head. 

“But what if it’s true Jorah? What if I really can never have a child? You’ll never be a father.” 

She stumbled over the last part, choking back a sob. 

“Daenerys I would still love you. I wouldn’t think any less of you. But it is not true _Khalessi_. I don’t know how I know, but I know.”

She wanted more than anything to believe Jorah as she looked into those eyes that told her he loved her a million times over. But he had not been there when the witch had uttered this curse. He had not seen her face. He had not felt the shiver. 

She cried silently in his arms. Jorah let her. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head until she settled. He felt tears sting his own eyes at the sight of her like this. Her hurt was his hurt. He wanted to kill that witch even though she was already dead. He wanted to kill her for this unfounded hurt she had caused Daenerys. A rage was building inside of him. 

_But Daenerys has nothing to fear,_ he thought. That is what was so upsetting. She was torturing herself over something that she didn’t know was for certain. He wanted to lie her back on the bed and show her all the reasons he loved her as you can only do when you make love. 

Jorah leaned back and took her with him, cradling her in his chest. 

“Let me show you how much I adore you. Let me show you why I would never, ever, love you with anything less than my entire heart.” 

She nodded, allowing him to kiss her. 

He started at her forehead and kissed every inch of her. Going slow and deliberate, making sure his lips lingered for just the right amount of time so she could feel his love pour through. He even went down to her toes. 

“How could a woman so loved and so full of love be stuck with a curse like that?” he urged. 

Daenerys said nothing. Her emotions got the better of her as she watched him worship her. Her strong knight, her sweet and caring man. She started to believe him with every kiss, with every declaration of his love. How could two people so enamored with each other, full of warmth and passion, be stuck to endure a curse from a long-ago witch? 

She was Daenerys Targaryen, Breaker of Chains and he was Jorah Mormont, her golden knight. How could a man brimming with goodness and light be the victim of such a dark curse? If anyone could break it with her, it would be Jorah. 

She pulled him into her arms, hugging him tighter than she ever had, his chin resting perfectly in the crook of her neck. 

“How are you real? How are you mine?” she said, shaking her head in disbelief at the wonder of him. 

Jorah propped himself up on his forearms, taking some of his weight off of her. 

“I ask myself the same about you every second of the day.” 

Daenerys laughed, her sorrow leaving her body. 

“Make love to me, Jorah.” 

And he did. And she had never felt as loved or as lucky to be anyone’s as she was to be loved and claimed by Jorah Mormont. 

******************************************************************

After last night, there was now no doubt in his mind that Jorah was going to ask Daenerys to marry him. He wanted to make her feel loved and safe. He wanted to give her children. 

Now it was just when, where, and how that was the problem. A queen didn’t have much free time but he wanted to make it more special than just in their room one night. He wanted to take her somewhere. A few hours where they could get away and pretend all of Westeros wasn’t on Daenerys’ shoulders. 

He decided he would ask her to go for a ride with him, take her to a meadow where they wouldn’t be interrupted. He didn’t need it to be extravagant. 

Jorah caught her just as she was leaving a small council meeting. 

“Care to join me for a ride? I need some fresh air.” 

Daenerys beamed, happy to see her golden knight after a long and boring few hours of hearing Varys drone on. 

“Lead the way Ser.” 


	12. Meant to Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Forgive meeeee.

Jorah watched Daenerys gallop through the grass, sitting proudly atop her white steed. He followed behind her, his heart anxious, his nerves clouding his mind. She looked back and smiled. 

“Come on Jorah keep up!”

He kicked his horse to meet Daenerys’ pace. 

They slowed and she reached for his hand, “I needed this.” 

Jorah just smiled, squeezing. 

They led their horses to a flowered meadow. Daenerys reveled in the warm sunlight and the cool breeze. 

_I need to venture out of the castle walls more often,_ she thought.

She tucked a wildflower behind Jorah’s ear, giggling. 

“For you Ser.” 

He chuckled, picking her up and twirling her in his arms. She caressed his cheek with the back of her fingers, kissing his mouth softly. They tumbled to the ground, rolling in the tall grass. 

“Was this your plan all along Ser Jorah? To seduce me out in the open?” 

He ran a hand up her dress, barely brushing the skin over her leg. 

“Is that what you would like _Khaleesi_?” he whispered on her jaw. 

Her answer was to unhook his belt.

Jorah hadn’t ever tried this in armor, but he assumed the basic principle was the same. He slid his trousers off, moving himself closer against Daenerys. If he was being honest with himself he had imagined this scenario for years. When his queen would realize her feelings for him before a battle, taking him, claiming him. And now it was real. 

He chuckled. 

“What is it?” Daenerys grinned, lifting an eyebrow seductively. 

“Nothing. It just have all I ever desired.”

He kissed her long and deep, feeling the sun on his hair, feeling the woman in his arms. Daenerys pulled Jorah’s hips to her, wanting him to take her. He had to adjust himself to find the right position, the clinking of metal made her giggle. 

He felt her warmth around him, her arms moved over her head in pleasure. Their lovemaking was fast but determined. Jorah pressed his mouth to his queen as he spilled himself inside of her. 

“Mmmm I much prefer when you do that, my golden knight,” she groaned. 

He nuzzled her nose. 

“I want to give you everything _Khaleesi_. Would you let me?” 

She searched his eyes, unsure of what Jorah meant.

“You know I would never refuse anything from you, my heart,” she smiled.

“Do you promise?” he asked, his voice serious. 

She tilted her head, “Of course.”

He removed himself from her and redressed, pulling her up from the ground and into his arms. 

“I have been your knight, your protector, your lord commander, your lover, and though it might be selfish of me to want more….I _do_ want more.” 

Daenerys smoothed his cheeks with her thumbs, waiting for him to finish whatever it was that was on his heart. The breeze was making strands of his hair wave in the wind. 

“You know I have loved you Daenerys, how long I have loved you. I never imagined that the gods would allow you to love me in the same way. It...it hurts me to know that you have never had a true family...and if you would allow me…I….”

“What Jorah?” she whispered, her lip trembling.

He looked into her eyes and suddenly their whole lives up to this point flashed in Daenerys’ mind. Their meeting, their travels, his betrayal, his banishment, his redemption, their reunion, their battle, their love. 

“I want to give you a family Daenerys. I want to _be_ your family. Will you marry me?” Jorah’s voice was so full of emotion he almost choked on it. 

Tears welled in her eyes and then a smile formed. 

“Jorah Mormont of Bear Island, you are the only man I would want to share this life with. Yes. Yes for a thousand years.” 

They met in the most passionate kiss that could be shared. A knight and his queen. A man and his betrothed. 

Jorah took her face in his hands, “I have and will always love you through all obstacles.” 

Daenerys beamed at the man who had given her everything, who would continue to do so. 

“Let’s get back to the castle so I can make love to my husband-to-be properly,” she said, taking his hand. 

Daenerys was sure they had almost run over Tyrion on their way to her bed chambers. Jorah shut the door, locked it and barred it with a chair. There absolutely would be no interruptions tonight. The queen was out of service until tomorrow. 

He took his armor off with careful fingers, all the while not taking his eyes of Daenerys as she let her dress pool at her feet. She held out her hand and he took it, letting her guide him to the bed. She ran her eyes over his chest, putting her hand up against his heart to feel it beat beneath the skin. He watched her, saying nothing. 

Daenerys’ lips curled in a smile, it was one she gave him often. One that was shared just between them, reserved for her knight. She ran her fingers through the top of his hair, remembering the days when the reddish tinge had not been quite as faint. 

“Do you know what I love most about you?” she asked. 

Jorah bent to kiss her, “What do you love most Khalessi?”

“That you are the only person whose heart I can see as plainly as if it were on the outside of your chest.” 

He smiled, touched that she could see what he felt with ease. 

“I’m going to marry you Daenerys Targaryen.”

Tears started forming, he never thought he would be able to say those words. 

“You're going to be my husband Jorah Mormont,” she uttered, smoothing the back of his neck.

Their lips met and she felt him smile. Her own heart soared at the thought of being Jorah’s, of truly being his and his alone, bound by sacred vows.

She felt him at her entrance and reached a hand to stroke him. He moved into her, rocking his hips, putting a hand of his own on her clit. Daenerys tugged at his hair, the sensation he was giving made her body feel like it had sunk into a warm bath. 

The reality of the day suddenly hit her in a whirlwind of emotion. The man that had come to mean so much to her over the years, the man who had shown her how to love and be loved was to be her partner in all things. Daenerys hugged him tighter to her. Jorah groaned into her hair. 

He paused suddenly, holding himself there, feeling her around him. He captured her mouth in a searing kiss before pulling her up and holding her body against the wall. Daenerys gasped at the cold stone at her back, wrapping her legs around Jorah’s waist. She felt his beard scratch her cheek as he bucked into her. Sweat dripped from the tips of his hair that curled at his neck. 

Jorah moved them off the wall and back to the bed, sitting so Daenerys was on his lap. His breathing was quick and heavy. It made goosebumps appear on her flesh. She moved her hips around, making him groan. His hands moved up her back. 

“I’m close my love,” she gasped.   
  
Jorah pushed her harder onto him. “Let me feel it,” he said as he took her breast in his mouth. 

Daenerys pressed her forehead against his, forcing him to look into her eyes. She bit her lip in pleasure. Jorah’s hands rose to her face, securing it there. 

“For all my days,” she exhaled in a rush of fulfillment and fire. 

He nodded. 

Jorah flipped them back onto the bed, trapping her between his arms. He moved a hand down her thigh, holding her body against him as he thrust into her. He felt a bead of sweat roll down his neck. Daenerys saw it and leaned to lick it away. Her tongue on his skin made him moan as he released. 

She kissed his jaw, feeling his deep breaths settle as he came down from his high. 

“It felt different this time didn’t it?” she asked. 

“Aye. It did love. It did.” 

******************************************************************

“Ser Jorah and I are to be married,” Daenerys said proudly, looking down at Tyrion and Varys. 

Tyrion bit back a grin, imagining the look on his bald-headed friend’s face. 

“Your Grace….” started Varys before he was curtly interrupted by the queen. 

“I would consider your next words very carefully if you want to keep your position, my lord.”

He bowed in submission. 

Daenerys felt Jorah behind her, standing proudly. Anyone who did not accept their union would be dealt with. She had no time for silly games when it concerned her love. 

“Congratulations Mormont. I dare say I didn’t think you had it in you.” 

Jorah rolled his eyes at Tyrion’s jest but offered a knowing smile. 

“I suppose I am to be planning this celebration then?” the Hand asked. 

Daenerys nodded, her eyes conveying her gratitude to all of Tyrion’s support. All of it. 

“A Mormont and a Targaryen, who would’ve thought?” he winked.

Varys groaned but quickly stifled it when the queen’s eyes dug into him.

******************************************************************

“Something has changed,” said Missandei as she unraveled Daenerys’ braids for the night. 

“Oh? How do you mean?” 

“You, Your Grace….”

Daenerys grinned, “Is it the look of someone betrothed?” 

Missandei gasped, pulling her friend into a hug. The women laughed in a warm embrace. 

“It is meant to be! Another wedding!”

Daenerys smiled in agreement. Her two dearest friends had stood by her in sorrow and now would stand beside her jubilation. 

“Has he ever told you what he said to me before the battle at Winterfell?” Missandei asked. 

Daenerys paused, shaking her head. 

The handmaiden laid a hand over her queen’s. 

“He made me promise to look after you if anything happened to him. I still remember the words he spoke. I was to tell you if he did not return.” 

“What were they?” Daenerys said, already feeling her heart clench. 

“Tell her I died, my last thought being of her. Tell her I did not suffer and that it was a death I was proud to endure. Tell her there is no one who my heart has loved as fierce as it does her. And tell her she will make the people of Westeros proud. She will be the queen her family name was always meant to have.” 

Daenerys lowered her shoulders and shut her eyes. Jorah was everything a man should be, everything a husband should be. His loyalty burned brighter than any flame she had walked through.

She gave Missandei a teary smile, nodding. 

After a time, Jorah walked in from his nightly patrol around the castle. Daenerys said nothing, just simply hugged him, hugged the man whose heart she vowed to protect from any malignant force that ever threatened it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
